Missing Her
by frazee
Summary: [completed] On a bright day, Duo's doing his laundry. When Wufei's curiousity gets the better of him, he breaks into Duo's room and finds some very different than he would have ever expected.
1. Missing Her

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. I do own the story, however, so please leave it alone. Feel free to comment, that's why I posted it here!

Missing Her

By  
Riley

"What _is_ that smell?" Wufei asked, wincing at the stench that invading his senses.

"Duo's doing his laundry." Trowa answered, leaning against the wall beside Wufei's door.

It had been three years since the war had ended, and things were going well. Heero had finally confessed his love for Relena, and the two were happily… well, no one knew what exactly they were doing; only that they seemed to be happy and Heero never seemed to stop talking about how he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Of course, Heero really didn't talk all that much to begin with, so the others dealt with it rather easily.

They had been sharing a small apartment on L2 for the past year and a half, after they had joined the Preventers and were stationed there. Most days were quiet and peaceful. Of course, there were times like now when things got hectic. It didn't happen often. About every two hours or so.

"That's his laundry?" Quatre asked, popping his head out of his room. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed, trying not to pass out from the strong smell of sour milk coming from the laundry room.

"What's with you guys?" Duo asked, walking out of the laundry and down the hall towards his room.

"Maxwell, you laundry smells like you threw up on it a year ago and let it rot." Wufei said.

"You're one to speak, Wuffie. When was the last time you washed _your_ clothes?" Duo asked, pouting mockingly as first.

"_My laundry is not the problem at hand!_" Wufei snapped, his eye beginning to twitch.

"It does smell rather bad." Quatre commented. Trowa nodded, agreeing with the other two. Duo looked between them, from Wufei, to Quatre, to Trowa.

"Where's Heero?" Duo asked. The others looked stumped for a moment.

"Where _is_ Heero?" Quatre asked.

"He's probably running for his life at the stench." Wufei said. He continued to glare at Duo, pulling a Chinese broad sword out from behind his back and muttering a threat to cut off Duo's braid.

"I saw him and 'Lena about an hour ago on the porch out front." Trowa told his roommates.

"He and 'Lena, huh?" Duo asked. "Should've figured." ……. "Well, let's go see what they're up to!" he said cheerfully, walking towards the front door.

"Maxwell! GET BACK HERE!" Wufei screamed as Duo walked out the house and closed the door. Quatre shook his head. Trowa and Quatre went about their business, typing up reports and such. Wufei, however, did the one thing he should never do. He made sure the others weren't watching, walked over to Duo's door, picked the lock, and walked inside, closing the door gently behind him.

He turned around to find a room that was, in reality, not a room. It was more like the butt end of a black hole, papers and books, clothing and trash, random toys and figurines – all scattered across the floor, here and there. His bed looked as though it hadn't been made, ever. The sheets were wrinkled. There were posters all over the walls. Wufei was not surprised. Something did catch his eye however.

He grimaced as he walked over to Duo's bed in the corner by the window, trying not to step on anything. It was not an easy task.

There, on the table beside his bed, was a wooden frame with a picture in it. He picked it up. It was a picture of Duo, standing in front of the ocean, holding a woman in his arms. He recognized the setting. It was where they had gone on vacation just last year.

What surprised him, however, was the look on Duo's face in the picture. It was the look of perfect happiness. For a moment, Wufei forgot he was in Duo's room. He felt tears sting his eyes as memories of a lost love drifted in from the back of his mind. A long time ago, he had used that face so often that it never seemed to change. A long time ago, before the war. Back when things were simple.

But those days were gone, and his wife had been killed. Now he was left with this life, living with the other pilots and helping people. His heart ached. Choking back the tears that seemed determined to be cried, he set the picture back down and took one last look at the room, before he left and locked the door.

He came out just in time to see Duo, Heero, and Relena walk into the apartment. Heero looked nervous and Duo gave him an encouraging face.

"Quatre! Trowa!" Duo called, noting Wufei standing in the hall already. Quatre and Trowa came out and they all walked into the living room. Quatre kept his eye on Wufei, who seemed unusually quiet and distant.

"We have an announcement." Heero told them. They all waited expectantly. He squeezed Relena's hand. "We're getting married."

"Congratulations!" Quatre shouted cheerfully. He walked over and gave Heero and a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Trowa following suit.

"Congratulations." Wufei said, feeling that he couldn't hold back much longer. He quietly excused himself and walked down the hall to the back door, where he went out and sat on the porch, his head in his hands. He felt the tears slide his cheeks, being unable to stop them. After a few minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wufei looked up to see Quatre there, a worried look on his face. He sat down next to Wufei.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, his concern apparent in his voice. Wufei wiped his face on his sleeve.

"I'm fine." he mumbled. "_I miss her…_"

A/N: This fic was originally written for GW500 on livejournal. The challenge was philosophy, and somehow I came up with this. Anyway, I was reading it through and thought I would post it here and see what you guys think. If people like it, maybe I'll write more. Remember to review!


	2. You and I

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing. I do not own any of characters mentioned in this fic. I wish I did. Heck, probably all of us wish we did… sigh, how depressing…  
YAY! I FORGOT HOW MUCH I LOVED REVIEWERS! I got better responses here than I have on GW500 (I actually haven't gotten any on GW500)… anyway, umm… I wasn't quite sure how to continue this, because most of the stuff I've written for GW500 are one-shot (since they're always under a thousand words, but over five hundred), so hopefully this came out the way it was supposed to. It's also weird because I'm used to Relena-bashing, and GW500 has a no-character-bashing rule… Remember to R&R. Please, no flames. Criticism's welcome.

Warnings: Uh, some spoiler type stuffs from episode zero, mild language... oh, and keeps deleting all the different symbols, so I can't put anything in between to show you that I switching scenes... SORRY!

There once was an alarm clock in Wufei's room. This morning, however, when Wufei woke to the sounds of electric guitars running rampant through out the small apartment, he was sure that he had missed breakfast and that he'd probably missed leaving catching a ride to work with Trowa and Heero, as he usually did. Not to mention that, judging by the noises, Duo probably hadn't left yet. Wufei wasn't entirely sure, because Duo was known for leaving his music on as loud as possible to make sure that when the loudest came on; Wufei would hear it and be awakened from his slumber.

He slowly opened his eyes and recognized the spot on his bedside table where his black alarm clock was, before Duo played a practical joke on him and set it to wake him up at four am, and Wufei threw it at all. It instantly fell to very small pieces all over the floor. Wufei hadn't gotten around to buying a new alarm clock just yet.

He stood and pulled his hair back into the usual very short, tight ponytail. He made his bed, put in his contacts, got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen for his daily dose of caffeine. His bare feet made small thumps across the floor as they landed on the cold tiles.

He wasn't surprised when he walked in and found that the coffee Quatre made every morning had already been emptied. It was just another sign that he should really buy a new clock. As he got out the necessary items to make more, his thoughts drifted back to what Quatre kept saying about Duo and helping him kick his 'caffeine addiction' down the drain. Not that Duo listened.

As a matter of fact, when Wufei thought about it, he was surprised at how messy Duo's bed had been the previous day. After all, Duo never slept. He was an insomniac who spent most of his time doing God knows what.

It was, perhaps, not the best thing to think about. Yesterday had brought back some memories he had managed to suppress for a long while now. For three whole years, he had managed to not think about the painful memories in his past. For a while it even seemed like he had begun to move on.

He had dated Sally Po for a few months, but that was it. He broke it off, and she moved on. She was still on earth, last time Wufei checked. She was dating someone else, and was probably engaged by now. In the end, what Wufei found to be important was that she was happy.

Well, that and that he was happy. Happy with the decision to break it off, happy for her, happy with his own life. Most of which, he wasn't. He would never say it out loud, though.

Brushing away tears that he could feel coming, he went about distracting himself and making coffee. Ah, the caffeine goodness that the entire human race thrived on. What would the world do without it?

"Good morning Wufei." Quatre greeted him as he walked in, already dressed in his uniform. His blond hair was neatly combed, his uniform pressed and without wrinkle, and the signs of just waking up from sleep clinging to his face. Not that many could tell. You had to have seen Quatre every day after just waking up for at least a year before you could tell when he was tired or not. That was Quatre. He always seemed to be in perfect condition and ready for anything. Most of the time, anyway. You one thing you never wanted to do was wake him up. He didn't take it well.

"Coffee?" Wufei offered, pouring some scolding hot coffee in a mug the size of New Zealand – he had feeling he might need it to get through the day.

"Please. Just, not that much." Quatre replied, frowning at the size of Wufei's mug. "Planning on staying up for the Thanksgiving parade ten years from now?" he asked. Wufei scowled, and seemed as though he was about to reply. We would have too, had Duo not walked in.

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screeched, rushing over and grabbing his mug out of the cupboard. As soon as Wufei was done with it, he grabbed it and filled the mug up to the _very_ top.

"Duo, don't you think you should pace yourself?" Quatre asked, looking concerned at the amount. Duo just made an innocent face and downed over half the cup in one gulp, not even noticing that it was so hot, and his throat should have melted away.

"Baka." Wufei muttered, taking small sips of his own.

"Hey, Wuffie, why'd ya sleep so late today, anyway?" Duo asked before finishing his cup of Joe. Wufei exchanged glances with Quatre, and then Duo.

"My alarm clock is dead." he answered simply. Duo burst out laughing.

"You didn't buy a new one yet?" Quatre asked. Wufei shrugged.

"Ugh, my spider sense is tingling. I see…" Duo began. He put his hands to the side of his head, as if he were a psychic, and closed his eyes, pondering about what the future had in store. "I see….. Shopping." Duo cringed. "I take my leave."

Missing Her  
By Riley

Chapter 2  
You and I

"_In the summer grass and trees have grown. Over my roof the branches meet. Birds settle in the leaves. I enjoy my humble place. Ploughing's done, the ground is sown, time to sit and read my book. The narrow deeply-rutted lane means my friends forget to call. Content, I pour the new Spring wine, go out and gather food I've grown. A light rain from the East, blows in on a pleasant breeze. I read the story of King Mu, see pictures of the Hills and Seas. One glance finds all of heaven and earth. What pleasures can compare with these?"_

"_I can think of one…" Wufei mentioned, smiling. _

"_Wufei!" Meiran scolded, laughing. Wufei leaned down and kissed her, pulling her into his arms._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"Wufei?" a voice asked. He was vaguely aware of a kind of tap, tap, tap against his arm. No, it wasn't a tap, tap, tap. It was more of a poke, poke, poke. Then it became what seemed to be a desperate attempt to get some kind of response. "Wufei!" the voice asked. It came out more like a shout this time.

He grunted a short noise that sounded suspiciously like 'what?' and opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. Sleep was probably the last thing he needed. He had work to do.

"Are you okay, man?"

"I'm fine." Wufei answered. He looked up to see Duo, his braid messy, what was supposed to be his uniform a mass of something indescribable, and a worried look on his face. "What?"

"Man, you were talking in your sleep." Duo told him. "For a minute there I thought you were confessing your undying love to your paperwork."

Wufei glared at him. Him? Confess undying love to paperwork? Not likely. That had had nothing to do with it. He was dreaming.

Wufei's mind was blank. What had he been dreaming about? For a few moments, he couldn't remember. Then it came to him. _I was dreaming about her…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quatre asked from his desk, to the right.

"I'm fine." Wufei lied. He sighed heavily and looked to his desk, stacks of paper lying here and there. Duo went back to his desk. He couldn't help but look back at Wufei every now and then, just to check. He managed to cover it up, however, with some light conversation.

"So, Wufei, you're coming with us after work, aren't you?" Quatre asked. Wufei looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:30. That meant he would be leaving soon. Wufei could feel where this conversation was going.

"Where?" he asked, sighing.

"'Lena wants us _fitted_ for the wedding." Duo grimaced. Damnit! There was just no way he would be getting out of going shopping. And he had a fun filled day planned too. One full of games. Comic books. Arcades. _Women!_

"You're coming, aren't you?" Quatre asked. Wufei scowled. He did not like… _shopping_. He nodded his head in horror, knowing he had to do it anyway. It was for the wedding after all.

"Good. We can get you an alarm clock while we're out." Quatre offered. Duo groaned.

"And we can get Maxwell a muzzle." Wufei agreed, his voice eerily cheerful. Duo grinned, picking up on the opportunity for a friendly banter and another chance to annoy Wufei.

"Are you sure I'm the one that needs the muzzle, Wuffie?" Duo taunted. Wufei's eye twitched. Wufei pulled the Chinese broad sword out from behind his back. Duo made a mocking scared face, just before Wufei jumped up and chased him down the hall to the cafeteria, muttering curses and threats. Quatre smiled and shook his head. Wufei seemed to be feeling better.

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BRAID MAXWELL!"

"Well, Mr. Yuy, let's see what we can do." the tailor said. Heero tried to maintain his cool, calm, perfect soldier composure. The tailor, a man known as Mr. Rhys, took his measurements. He wandered off for a moment, leaving the others watching Heero glare at the mirror, and came back with a tuxedo. Heero walked off, but Duo couldn't help but notice the little twitch that seemed to appear, but was carefully hidden, tugging at the very edge of his eye. He didn't like this at all. A few moments later, Heero came out, dressed in his new penguin suit.

"Why, Mr. Yuy! It's wonderful!" Mr. Rhys complimented, only to have Heero pull his gun on him, no longer containing that 'perfect soldier' composure. This was too much to take.

"_I… was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me being your wife, were you?"_

"_Yeah… You're stronger than anyone."_

"_No.. You are… stronger."_

BEEEP!

A new day. Wufei groaned. A new alarm clock. Damn Quatre. He was beginning to get used to sleeping in. No, no he wasn't. He just didn't ever feel like doing anything. Or getting out of bed. Or eating. Or working. Or living for that matter.

_Nataku…_

He rubbed his eyes, slowly beginning to process of waking himself up for another day. Another day of wedding arrangements. Another day of paperwork. Another day of chopping Duo to _very_ little pieces. Well, at least that last part had possibilities.

END CHAPTER 2

A/N: Sigh…. I know… not very long… I move faster with the story than I should…. I also can't seem to break this horrible 2,000 words/five page chapter habit. It's driving me insane. Anyway, uh… Please post comments. PLEASE keep reading! hopes reviewers stay I LOVE YOU GUYS! More to come! Keep an eye out for chapter 3!  
(Yeah, I know. I just reread episode zero, and there didn't really seem to be any kinda tender moments between Wufei and Meiran. But come on! Every husband and wife deserves them!)


	3. The Others Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing. I do not own any of the characters in Gundam Wing. I do not own a Trowa Barton plushie… errr… so maybe I do own that one…

Hey guys! Sorry for not getting this up sooner, things have been slightly hectic. I originally started writing this last week, after I finished chapter two. Of course, then I reread it and realized that it was horrible and couldn't be posted. So after spending three days making several attempts to salvage my poor, poor chapter three, I dropped it and decided to rewrite it. Then my mom had her tooth capped and has had a bad couple days, and I hurt my foot, so I've been miserable. Today's the last day of misery though, because it's laundry day. The only clothes I have to wear are a form-fitting, long sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of shorts I'd get grounded for wearing outside the house because they _are_ so short. LOL Oh, and today's my biology midterm, wish me luck! ONTO CHAPTER THREE! Oh yeah, I solved that scene switching problem... Look for the spot with a bunch of lower case Ls, that means a scene switch. NONE OF THE SYMBOLS WORK! NOT ASTERISKS, NOT SLASHES! it sucks...

It was dawn when Wufei realized that he hadn't slept. At all. In fact, he spent the entire night recapping his life. His past. His present. His thirst for justice. It all lead back to exactly the same thing, the same person.

They say that even in the darkest of times, you can find a light. When things are at their worst, there will always be a way out. There will always be a way to recover. Wufei disagreed. Severely. There never seemed to be a way out. There was only a way into another hole, deeper than the first. His sanity was slipping away at its very seams.

_Nataku…_

A name that meant something. Not only because it meant justice, but because it had been her name. She had earned it. She died, protecting. She died fighting. Surely, that was worth the title.

Of course, that's all it had been. _A title_. She had gotten herself killed over a title.

"_No… She died saving people's lives…_" Wufei reminded himself. Sometimes, though, it felt very different. Though they had not always gotten along, he had loved her. At first, he hadn't wanted it. Marriage was the last thing on his mind. But… that changed. He changed. And he grew to love that girl named Meiran.

And when she had died, he had buried her in the field of flowers. Then he left, and he took Gundam Shenlong with him, with the name Nataku. Yes, he had loved her. He had loved her very much.

Sleep did not seem to come easily to Wufei. Especially not lately, with all the memories resurfacing as Heero and Relena's wedding wormed its way closer and closer. More and more time was being spent on flower arrangements and which church to use. The press was going insane, trying to get coverage and interviews, some small amount of insight. If they could, it would probably be their greatest achievement. No one ever got personal information from Mr. Heero Yuy and Miss Relena Peacecraft. Not since they had started dating. Not since, well, ever.

For the others it was the same. People asking them questions, calling day and night. They were, after all, Heero's roommates. Maybe _they_ could give them some dirt. So far, all they had gotten was a threat of death from him, the lady reporter from channel six was hit on by Duo, Quatre had politely declined any questions, and Trowa… Well, he showed them his knife collection and introduced them to his pet cat, who was more along the lines of a fifty pound wild animal with no reservations about eating meat. That being said, it had been wearing on all of their nerves, and they would be happy as soon as this was over.

Wufei found it incredibly ironic that Heero and Relena were actually getting married. They had all begun a bet as to how long the marriage would last before Heero either jumped out a window or beat his head against a wall until he was in a coma, and how long before Relena decided to give up on pacifism altogether and just murder her soon-to-be husband. They'd had their rough patches. In fact, they had about… nothing in common?

And there lay Wufei, staring blankly up at his ceiling while the voices in his head continued to jabber on and bring back memories, old and new, of times long forgotten or recent.

Two weeks left. Just two weeks. Wufei stood to make two hundred dollars, should they decide to not go through with the wedding. Quatre had glared at each of them and told them that they shouldn't be profiting off of something like this. Then, of course, he had put in a twenty dollar bet that they would live happily ever after. Everybody knew he wouldn't be getting that money back. There's no such thing as happily ever after.

All Wufei had to do was survive the wedding, and all would be well. Easier said than done.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married."

Relena paced back and forth, muttering the same phrase repeatedly as if it were a mantra.

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married."

"Relena, are you ready?" Catherine called. Relena stopped pacing momentarily to decide whether or not she was ready for the general public to see her wedding gown. There were two and a half weeks left until her marriage to Heero Yuy, the boy she had been stalking for what seemed like forever. In fact, she could barely remember a time before Heero. Well, most of the time before Heero anyway. "RELENA?"

"I'm ready!" Relena called. She stepped out of the dressing room and let her bridesmaids see her dress. Catherine and Hilde gaped. She was a beauty. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with curly pieces falling here and there, her bangs were brushed away from her face, and the long white gown curved in all the right places to be modest, but feminine. "What do you guys think?"

Missing Her  
By Riley

Chapter 3  
The Others Arrive

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Duo shouted happily, jumping up and down. Apparently, he really loved his coffee. Wufei fought to keep from killing him, brutally, as he sipped the hot drink.

"Calm down, Maxwell." Wufei growled. He glared at Duo, who stuck out his tongue in return.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Duo taunted.

"Whereas you didn't wake up on yours at all." Wufei replied. Duo grinned from ear to ear. Okay, he had him there. Duo poured himself a fresh cup of caffeine and sat back down at his desk. For a moment, their office was quiet.

"So did you hear about Sally?" Duo asked. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero groaned. For a moment they thought they might have had a nice, peaceful afternoon. No such luck. Wufei did his best not to react.

"What about Sally?" Wufei asked, trying not to let his curiosity get the better of him.

"She's coming for the wedding." Duo said mischievously.

"Duo…" Quatre said, his tone a warning.

"What? I was simply saying-"

"Don't push it." Quatre told him.

"When does she arrive?" Wufei asked.

"She and Lucrezia Noin arrive late this evening." Trowa answered. Wufei nodded that he understood and went back to work. Duo earned himself a glare from Quatre, who almost never glared at anyone. And this time, they actually got their quiet afternoon. Quatre only wished that the quiet hadn't been unrest.

Around 3:30 PM, Wufei packed up his things to leave as he usually did and hitched a ride with the only other person leaving that early.

"How _are_ you going to take Sally's arrival?" Trowa asked, starting the engine to drive home.

"What do you mean '_how am I going to take it_'?" Wufei replied. "She and I haven't seen each other in a while, but we're still good friends." he said truthfully. Trowa watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but you've been…. off… lately." Trowa said.

"Off?"

"Yeah."

"Off, how?" Wufei asked, scrunching his face. _Off?_

"Sleeping in. Talking in your sleep. Falling asleep at _work_."

"So I haven't been able to sleep much at night lately."

"It's more than that." Trowa told him. "You're unusually…. distant."

Wufei frowned. Distant?

"Distant?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trowa asked. Wufei stared at him as if he were the ghost of Christmas past.

"Of course I'm okay." Wufei answered.

"You're sure?" Trowa asked.

"Of course."

"Nothing you want to tell me about?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?" Trowa asked.

"Is there something you're fishing for, or are you asking random questions just to piss me off?" Wufei asked, finally. Trowa would have smirked were he not so worried about his friend.

"You're not in love with Relena, are you?" Trowa asked, his face serious. Wufei couldn't help it. He stared at Trowa for a moment before bursting out in laughter. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, he finally stopped struggling to breathe and managed to answer Trowa – if Trowa hadn't figured it out already.

"Of course I'm not in love with Relena." Wufei answered. "What in the hell made you think I was?"

"I told you. Ever since you heard Heero and Relena are getting married, you've been off." Trowa replied.

"I've been having trouble sleeping."

"Okay, so why did you sneak into Duo's room?" Trowa asked. Wufei flinched.

"Temporary insanity?" Wufei pleaded. Trowa nodded. With the gundam pilots, that was always possible. A thought popped into Wufei's head. "How did you know I snuck into Duo's room?"

"You should know by now how paranoid Duo is." Trowa said. "He fingerprints his doorknob every time he goes in there. Just to make sure."

Wufei nodded. Duo was paranoid. It was just surprising sometimes how much.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm not in love with Relena." Wufei said.

"That wasn't the question." Trowa stated, annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"You never asked that." Wufei accused. Trowa turned a corner and pulled into their driveway.

"So, now I did." Trowa said. "HEY!" he yelled after Wufei, he had gotten out of the car and headed inside the house. There was only one thing plaguing his mind: Why did he go into Duo's room?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sally's plane was set to come in at nine pm. Instead, it arrived more around… three in the morning. She and Lucrezia got to their hotel room around five in the morning. Plus, the ice machine was broken.

They spent the entire morning drinking warm water, when they were awake. They had serious cases of jet lag, and they had been forced to stay up long past when they would've liked to, just to find their own little place to sleep.

They had the next few weeks off to attend Relena's wedding, and perhaps have their own little vacation. As much as they looked forward to Relena's wedding, they were especially looking forward to that vacation bit.

So, it was a pleasant morning the day _after_ the day they arrived, when they had breakfast with Relena and the others.

"Lucrezia!" Relena greeted, hugging the woman who was dating her older brother. Her older brother, who should be the next day. Her older brother who probably had a long streak of death threats lined up for a certain Heero Yuy, who was to marry his sister.

"Relena! Good to see you!" Lucrezia greeted back. Everyone spent the next few moments hugging each other and catching up. Everyone, that is, except for two people in particular.

"Wufei." Sally nodded, acknowledging he was there and smiling. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him again. The last time she saw him was before she was stationed somewhere else and he was breaking up with her. Oh wait, she got those two events slightly backwards.

"Hello Sally." Wufei replied. "How've you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"Good."

And that seemed to be the extent of their catching up.

Wufei didn't pay much attention to what happened at breakfast. He had his mind on other things. Things that wouldn't let him have his mind on anything else. Things like Sally's arrival, the wedding, Duo's insanity and coffee addiction, and how long his friend would live if Milliardo ever found out that Heero and Relena had slept together before they got married. Of course, he was mostly focused Sally.

So when breakfast was over, which was when everyone was really ready for lunch, except for Duo who had never stopped eating breakfast and was ordering more pancakes, Wufei wondered how he had managed to get through the whole without having to actually speak. Not that he was going to complain.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Relena asked.

"Some strange hotel downtown." Lucrezia said, laughing.

"Well, I have a kind of… strange request…" Relena said. "I know we don't know each other very well." she said, looking between Lucrezia and Sally. "But… will you two be my bridesmaids?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"_What do you think?" Merian asked, spinning around in her wedding dress. Wufei raised an eyebrow._

"_It's a dress." he replied. Meiran walked over and smacked him on the head._

"_It's not just a dress! It's my wedding dress." Meiran pouted. "You're so… annoying."_

"_Like you're much better." Wufei replied, scoffing._

"_WHAT!" Meiran shrieked._

"What do you think?"

Wufei looked up to see Sally Po twirling around in her lavender bridesmaid dress.

"Wufei?" she asked again.

"It looks good." Wufei replied.

"Just good?" Sally asked. Wufei blushed. She chuckled. "That's what I thought. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"For a brief moment there, you thought I was her, didn't you?"

"Her?" Wufei asked, numbly.

"Meiran."

End Chapter 3

A/N: YAY! SEVEN PAGES! YAHOOOOOOO! Plus, my site's up! YAYS! Keep and eye out for chapter four, remember to review. (Hope you liked it!)


	4. Wasn't It More?

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing. I do not own and did not create any of the characters from Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction, now would I?

Well, chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!

"_Do you love me?"_

"_More than you know could possibly imagine." Wufei answered. He pulled Meiran close, enjoying the feel of her beside him._

_They lay side by side, staring up at the stars together. It was a warm night, and they were spending it in a garden, lying on the grass and enjoying all the scents that floated around them from the flowers._

"_Would you have married me, if you knew me first?" Meiran asked. She looked over at her husband in time to see him frown and his eyebrows raise at her question._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Meiran sighed._

"_If you and I hadn't had an arranged marriage, and we were just two people, and we had a choice in who we were to love, would you have married me?"_

Missing Her  
by Riley

Chapter 4  
Wasn't It More?

"For a minute there, you imagined I was her, didn't you?" Sally asked.

"Her?" Wufei asked numbly.

"Meiran."

"Why would you think that?" Wufei asked, trying to hide the obvious fact that he had, indeed, imagined her standing there instead of Sally.

"You had that wistful look in your eyes." Sally said. She began to walk over to him. "You know, where they glaze over slightly, as if you're seeing everything in a haze, but they're so alert that it doesn't really make sense. And when you have that look in your eyes, your face softens and suddenly you don't seem so... guarded." Sally said. She smiled slightly. "When you have that look, you seem more human."

She noticed the wetness that now came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I was." Wufei replied. "Thinking about her." Sally nodded.

"It's okay to cry you know." she told him. "If nobody let out their feelings and cried, the world would be full of people who needed therapy." Wufei chuckled at her comment. That was, of course, the whole point of it.

"It thought it was full of people who needed therapy." Wufei said. Sally grinned.

"That's true. But it would be worse."

"How?"

"The therapists could need it." Sally replied.

"You have a good point."

"Of course I do." Sally said, smiling. Wufei smiled back. "So, you think it's good?"

Sally twirled around once more in her bridesmaid gown for Wufei, letting him get a good, up close look at it. Wufei shook his head, trying his head on what was going on at the moment, and not on memories of his wife.

"Is that a no?" Sally asked.

"No." Wufei answered. "I mean, yes. I mean..."

Sally laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said. She walked back over to the dressing room and closed the door. "So, how've you been?" she asked through the door. Wufei sighed.

"The same."

"Meaning, you still feel like killing Duo most of the time?" Sally asked. Wufei's eye twitched at the mention of his roommate's name. "That's another yes."

"How is it you seem to know the answers to the questions before I can reply?" Wufei asked.

"Easy. I know you."

"Then why bother asking?"

"I'm making conversation. Something that, no offense, you're not exactly the best at." Sally said, coming back out in her usual slacks and a white, button-up shirt.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Chang Wufei, it's so." she said, walking and staring up at him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Sally..."

"I know." she sighed. She took a few steps back and watched the man in front of her. "You do remember, though, what I said. Don't you?"

Wufei nodded and Sally smiled.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Duo asked, opening the door slightly to find the two of them standing there.

"Hello Duo." Sally greeted. Duo grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Sally Po." Duo greeted. "Trying on your bridesmaid dress I suppose?"

"Just finished."

"Well, how does it look? Or don't I get to see?" he asked.

"You don't get to see. Of course, if you really want to know, you could always ask Wufei." Sally told him. "He got a pretty good look at the dress." Sally said, grinning over at Wufei. Wufei's eyes narrowed.

"Did he now?" Duo asked, turning to look at Wufei. "So, Wuffie, how _did_ the dress look on her?"

"Fine." Wufei answered through clenched teeth, torn between glaring at Sally and glaring at Duo.

"Just fine?" Duo asked.

"Fine." Wufei answered, leaving the room. Duo looked back over at Sally.

"The sensitive type?" Duo said, grinning like an idiot. Sally laughed.

"Not exactly." Sally asked, her depression showing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"_In the summer grass and trees have grown. Over my roof the branches meet. Birds settle in the leaves. I enjoy my humble place. Ploughing's done, the ground is sown, time to sit and read my book. The narrow deeply-rutted lane means my friends forget to call. Content, I pour the new Spring wine, go out and gather food I've grown. A light rain from the East, blows in on a pleasant breeze. I read the story of King Mu, see pictures of the Hills and Seas. One glance finds all of heaven and earth. What pleasures can compare with these?"_

"_I can think of one…" Wufei mentioned, smiling. _

"_Wufei!" Meiran scolded, laughing. Wufei leaned down and kissed her, pulling her into his arms._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"_What should we do tonight?" Meiran asked. Wufei looked pensive for a moment._

"_What would you like to do?" he asked. Meiran sighed, then laughed._

"_I have no idea."_

"_Me either." Wufei replied. Meiran faked pouting._

"_Well that's no good. At this rate, we'll spend the entire day and tonight trying to come up with something." she said._

"_Hmmmm..." he murmured, leaning down and kissing her on the lips once more. "We could always stay here." he gestured to the little place where they lived. Meiran shook her head. _

"_I have an idea."_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"WUFFIE!" Duo shouted, chasing him down the hall.

"What?" Wufei asked, ignoring as Duo panted and glared.

"Why were you running?"

"Running? I wasn't running. I was walking." Wufei insisted. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Why?"

"Because, I have somewhere to be."

"Where would that be?" Duo asked. He stood in front of Wufei, cutting him off.

"Since when is it any of your business what _I _do?" Wufei snapped.

"Since you've been acting like a bastard for the past few days and it's starting to piss me off!" Duo replied.

"Well, that's too bad." Wufei said. He tried to sidestep Duo, which didn't work. "Let me by!"

"Not until you tell me what I'm missing here!" Duo replied. Their shouts made everyone in the store stop to stare at them. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero walked over to the hallway which led out the back entrance to where their cars were parked, and watched Wufei and Duo fight.

"What makes you think there's anything to miss?" Wufei growled.

"Because you're being an ass." Duo replied.

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"Don't make me hurt you Maxwell." Wufei threatened.

"Then don't be an idiot."

"I'm. Not. An. Idiot."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Duo asked. Wufei glared at him.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked. He looked between the two, taking note of the fairly obvious fury passing between them.

"Wufei's being an ass." Duo replied.

"I AM NOT!" Wufei screamed.

"Why are you two fighting?" Trowa asked. They didn't answer, only continued to glare at each other as if each wanted to murder the other.

It was an unusual moment. For although the two often fought, and they were known for getting physically violent with each other, this fight was different. This time, they were having an argument in public. Which they almost never did. In reality, Duo and Wufei had a pretty good relationship. It was what Trowa liked to call "tough love". It was also what Quatre liked to call "insanity".

"Asshole." Duo muttered.

Wufei continued to glare and left, slamming the door to the very expensive store behind him, causing the glass to shatter. Duo flinched. That was going to cost them.

"What was that all about?" Quatre asked. Duo was scratching the back of his head sheepishly as the store managed on duty glared at him, taking out a calculator and a pad of paper, adding up exactly how much they now owed the store. Along with, that is, the charges for the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses.

"Ugh. That went well. Me and my big mouth." Duo murmured to himself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wufei spent the entire night staring at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the universe within it's ivory colored depths. Which, of course, it didn't. That minor fact didn't stop him from doing it however. In fact, if Wufei had thought about it in any small manner, it might have encouraged him. But he didn't. And he continued to stare.

Damn Maxwell. Always bothering other people and interfering in their business. Sleep was coming easily to Wufei. He groaned and sat up in bed, cradling his head in his hands. He walked out of his room and down the hall, only to find Trowa sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the television, hoping to find something to watch.

"Couldn't sleep?" Trowa asked. Wufei sighed.

"You too?"

"Hm." Trowa replied, nodding. Wufei came over and sat down next to him. "So..."

"So..."

"What did Duo do this time?" Trowa asked.

"Why do you insist on having these deep conversations with me?" Wufei asked, looking over at Trowa.

"Need a hobby." Trowa replied simply. Wufei resisted the urge to sweatdrop and watched television. "You're avoiding the question again."

"I realize that you are in need of a constructive way to spend your time, but do you honestly think that attempting to be my _shrink_ is going to accomplish that absurd goal of yours?" Wufei asked. Trowa shrugged.

"Do you need a shrink?" he replied. Wufei sighed.

"Of course not."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because you seem to enjoy interfering in my business, just like that baka Maxwell." Wufei told him.

"So he was interfering with your business? What business?" Trowa asked. "Do you mean Sally Po?" Wufei's eye twitched. "That was it, wasn't it?"

"If I answer your question, will you drop it?" Wufei asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes, it was about Sally." Wufei replied. Trowa nodded, understanding.

"So, he was telling you that you shouldn't let Sally get away again. That you're making her miserable. That you'll make yourself miserable in the process. Correct?" Trowa asked.

"I thought you said you would drop the subject?" Wufei growled.

"I lied."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"_In the summer grass and trees have grown. Over my roof the branches meet. Birds settle in the leaves. I enjoy my humble place. Ploughing's done, the ground is sown, time to sit and read my book. The narrow deeply-rutted lane means my friends forget to call. Content, I pour the new Spring wine, go out and gather food I've grown. A light rain from the East, blows in on a pleasant breeze. I read the story of King Mu, see pictures of the Hills and Seas. One glance finds all of heaven and earth. What pleasures can compare with these?"_

"_I can think of one…" Wufei mentioned, smiling. _

"_Wufei!" Meiran scolded, laughing. Wufei leaned down and kissed her, pulling her into his arms._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"_What should we do tonight?" Meiran asked. Wufei looked pensive for a moment._

"_What would you like to do?" he asked. Meiran sighed, then laughed._

"_I have no idea."_

"_Me either." Wufei replied. Meiran faked pouting._

"_Well that's no good. At this rate, we'll spend the entire day and tonight trying to come up with something." she said._

"_Hmmmm..." he murmured, leaning down and kissing her on the lips once more. "We could always stay here." he gestured to the little place where they lived. Meiran shook her head. _

"_I have an idea."_

"_What?" Wufei asked._

"_You'll see..."_

_That night, the two snuck off to Meiran's favorite place. They laid down a blanket on the ground, and made themselves comfortable, staring up at the stars. _

"_Do you love me?"_

"_More than you know could possibly imagine." Wufei answered. He pulled Meiran close, enjoying the feel of her beside him._

_They lay side by side, staring up at the stars together. It was a warm night, and they were spending it in a garden, lying on the grass and enjoying all the scents that floated around them from the flowers._

"_Would you have married me, if you knew me first?" Meiran asked. She looked over at her husband in time to see him frown and his eyebrows raise at her question._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Meiran sighed._

"_If you and I hadn't had an arranged marriage, and we were just two people, and we had a choice in who we were to love, would you have married me?"_

"_Why are you asking me this?" Wufei asked._

"_Because. Please just answer Wufei." Meiran begged. Wufei sighed._

"_Yes, I would."_

Wufei woke from his sleep with a start, gasping for air. _Meiran..._

END CHAPTER 4

A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 4! It's a bit longer than the others, which I'm really happy about! YAY! Okay, so, midterms were great. I kicked ASS! GO ME! lol!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	5. Unexpected

1Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm a teenager who's strangely obsessed with an anime which you could say I've only seen from a distance. If I owned it, then I wouldn't be sitting here, writing something for an audience. I would be _drawing_ something for an audience - but I can't draw worth crap. So fudge. LOL

Wufei woke with a start from his dream. It was the same dream he had been having for the past three days, ever since... ever since Sally had come. Now his mind had flooded with a thousand memories from times he had since been repressing. Quite well, as a matter-of-fact.

Now, as it turned out, his best friend was getting married. He was going to be happy, with Relena. Duo announced his plans for asking Hilde to marry him yesterday. Quatre and Catherine were getting along well. Even Trowa was happy, though he was currently trying to sort out whatever was happening between himself and Middi. The point was that everyone was happy. Wufei was caught in the middle, struggling to understand what exactly was happening to his once neatly woven world.

Confusion had set in, and if Wufei didn't find his way out of it soon, there wouldn't be a life for him to live.

"Who is it?" Wufei asked the person who knocked at his door. He looked over at it, curious as to who was on the other side.

"It's me!" a woman's voice said. Wufei was about to ask who, when he recognized it. His eyes were wide in shock as he went over and opened the door slightly, to see Relena staring at him.

"Relena?" Wufei asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need advice." Relena answered. Wufei stared down at her as if she had just grown another limb.

"You, of all people, are asking _me_ for advice?" Wufei asked in disbelief. Relena nodded as if it were the obvious and understandable thing in the world. "Why?"

"Well... you were married once, weren't you?" Relena asked. Wufei's jaw dropped. Literally.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'll admit I'm not as resourceful as you guys, but you didn't think I wouldn't have tried looking for information, do you?" Relena replied.

"What?"

"I had to, for security purposes."

"Then what are you doing here?" Wufei asked.

"What was it like, getting married?" Relena asked. Wufei leaned against the door frame and sighed. The others were all out, as usual. It was the middle of the day. How did Relena even get inside the house? He opened the door to his bedroom a little wider, letting her see the inside and motioning for her to come in. She walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're getting cold feet, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit." Relena replied. "It's like... I love him, I do. But it's like I'm giving up my life."

"Do you want to marry him?" Wufei asked, leaning back against the closed door.

"Of course I do."

"Then why are here?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Relena looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I- I don't know."

Missing Her

by Riley

Chapter 5

Unexpected

"That's the second time today she's accidentally broken the glass on that door." Heero mumbled, only loud enough for the others hear. The 'she' he was referring to, was his fiancée. The beautiful Relena Peacecraft had been pacing back and forth all morning, slamming doors, tripping, knocking over vases, and various other accidents. That was the second door they had would have to replace. Heero looked to the others.

"Do you think she's getting cold feet?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded to show he agreed with Quatre's answer.

"Why would she get cold feet about our wedding?" Heero asked. The five men shared a rather large office of their own in the far corner of the twelfth floor of the Preventers HQ on the L2 colony. They had a rather brilliant view of everything that happened, and right now it happened that Relena wasn't acting like herself.

"Well, think about it." Quatre told him.

"She's getting married, to an ex-gundam pilot, who was trained to be the perfect soldier." Trowa said. Heero nodded in understanding.

"Hell, that's enough to give anyone cold feet. Even Hilde, tough as she is." Duo said, pushing at his desk with his feet and leaning back in his chair.

"Marriage to you in enough to give anyone cold feet, Maxwell." Wufei commented. Duo moved his feet and his chair fell into place in front of his desk with a slam. He grinned at Wufei.

"Why Wuffie, however would you know?" Duo asked. Wufei glared at Duo for the use of that detestable nickname. "Wanna find out?"

"DIE MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted, jumping up from behind his desk and walking over to where Duo was, brandishing his broad sword. Duo, being himself, grinned up at Wufei before jumping out of the way just as the sword slammed down on the wooden desk. Wufei growled as Duo ran away, sticking out his tongue at Wufei childishly. Duo came running back a few minutes later, laughing maniacally.

"Where's Wufei?" Quatre asked. Duo grinned evilly.

"The roof."

"How'd he get up on the roof?" Quatre asked.

"I have my ways..."

After a few moments silence, Quatre finally spoke up.

"Has anyone noticed Wufei lately?"

"Dude, when I asked him to marry me, I didn't mean it literally." Duo said, frowning. "But if you're into that, I know a few guys..."

Quatre glared at his friend.

"I know what you mean, I've seen it too." Trowa agreed. Heero and Duo stared at the two.

"What are you guys talking about?" Duo asked, looking between Trowa, Quatre, and Heero.

"He's been... off."

"Off?" Heero asked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It took Wufei close to two hours to find a way down from the roof. It the process, he had snagged his shirt, making a very large hole. Well, he had to admit, he owed that baka Maxwell one thing. He would be getting home from work early today.

When he got in his car and trudged home, he ran into his room and fell onto his bed, almost instantly falling asleep, and barely hearing the slight clicking noise that came from the other room. He would have gotten up to see what it was, but the days of not sleeping well were caught up to him at that exact moment. There would be no waking up.

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Am I happy?"_

_Meiran pulled herself up from lying down on the ground, in the garden, and looked over at Wufei._

"_Yes, are you happy?" she asked again. Wufei stared at the bright clouds hovering above his head for a moment, in thought._

"_I don't know." he answered._

"_You don't know?" Meiran laughed. "How can you not know if you're happy?"_

_Wufei frowned._

"_It's been... so long." he told her. He sat up and looked over at her. "You look just like you did then."_

"_I do?" she asked. Wufei nodded._

"_Just like when we got married."_

"_A good memory." Meiran murmured. Wufei smiled._

"_One of my favorites."_

_Meiran smiled at Wufei._

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?" Meiran more like stated than asked. Wufei stared at her blankly for a moment._

"_Who?" he asked._

"_The woman with the brown hair, Sally Po." Meiran answered. Wufei's smile slowly began to fade into a frown. "You love her, don't you?"_

Wufei woke with a start from his dream. It was the same dream he had been having for the past three days, ever since... ever since Sally had come. Now his mind had flooded with a thousand memories from times he had since been repressing. Quite well, as a matter-of-fact.

Now, as it turned out, his best friend was getting married. He was going to be happy, with Relena. Duo announced his plans for asking Hilde to marry him yesterday. Quatre and Catherine were getting along well. Even Trowa was happy, though he was currently trying to sort out whatever was happening between himself and Middi. The point was that everyone was happy. Wufei was caught in the middle, struggling to understand what exactly was happening to his once neatly woven world.

Confusion had set in, and if Wufei didn't find his way out of it soon, there wouldn't be a life for him to live.

"Who is it?" Wufei asked the person who knocked at his door. He looked over at it, curious as to who was on the other side.

"It's me!" a woman's voice said. Wufei was about to ask who, when he recognized it. His eyes were wide in shock as he went over and opened the door slightly, to see Relena staring at him.

"Relena?" Wufei asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need advice." Relena answered. Wufei stared down at her as if she had just grown another limb.

"You, of all people, are asking _me_ for advice?" Wufei asked in disbelief. Relena nodded as if it were the obvious and understandable thing in the world. "Why?"

"Well... you were married once, weren't you?" Relena asked. Wufei's jaw dropped. Literally.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'll admit I'm not as resourceful as you guys, but you didn't think I wouldn't have tried looking for information, do you?" Relena replied.

"What?"

"I had to, for security purposes."

"Then what are you doing here?" Wufei asked.

"What was it like, getting married?" Relena asked. Wufei leaned against the door frame and sighed. The others were all out, as usual. It was the middle of the day. How did Relena even get inside the house? He opened the door to his bedroom a little wider, letting her see the inside and motioning for her to come in. She walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're getting cold feet, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit." Relena replied. "It's like... I love him, I do. But it's like I'm giving up my life."

"Do you want to marry him?" Wufei asked, leaning back against the closed door.

"Of course I do."

"Then why are here?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Relena looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I- I don't know."

"_You don't know if you're happy?"_

Wufei shook his head slightly to get the memory his dream out of head while he was talking to Relena.

"Nobody said it would be easy." Wufei said. He walked over and sat down next to Relena on the bed. She sniffled slightly and swallowed back tears.

"I know." she whispered. "And I want to marry him, but..."

"You won't give up your life by marrying Heero." Wufei told her. She looked at the man next to her, feeling so unbelievably confused at everything.

"I know I won't, but I can't help feeling it." Relena said. "It's like I'm losing myself or like I'm..." she trailed off, unable to express exactly what she felt.

"Leaving part of yourself behind?" Wufei asked. Relena nodded.

"I'll admit," Wufei began, sighing. "That it's not easy. Sometimes, you're going to want to kill him. And in the beginning, it might feel like part of you is lost, but you're moving on with your life. You're growing up, and in reality," Wufei told her, tipping her up to look him in the eyes. "You're not so much losing yourself... as you are finding the other half, the one you've been missing. And while it's not going to be easy, if you truly love him, in the end, it will have been with worth it."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trowa, being the second to arrive home, arrived just in time to see a certain blond woman wearing an Nike baseball cap and a Seminoles (Florida State mascot... hehehe) jersey, who was unmistakably Relena, pulling out of the drive way and heading back home. Curious, Trowa walked inside and called out to Wufei.

"What?" Wufei asked. He was in the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Wasn't that Relena just leaving?" Trowa asked. Wufei nodded. "What was she doing here? She knows Heero was at work. Hell, she _saw_ him at work."

"She needed advice." Wufei answered. Trowa frowned.

"And she went to you?"

"Yes." Wufei replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"Getting married." Wufei said simply. Trowa's frown grew as his confusion grew.

"Why would she go to you about that?"

"Because, before the war, I was."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: end chapter 5! YAYS! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I've had this sitting on my computer for the past four days, waiting for me to write the second half of it. I finally got off my lazy butt and did. Hopefully, this chapter made sense to everybody. I had to find some way for Wufei to open up... and Relena was having cold feet... so this just sorta... happened...

And if you haven't figured out the part with the dream (I'll tell you, just so nobody gets confused), it's the first dream with Meiran featured in the fic that hasn't been a flashback - obviously, considering Meiran asks if Wufei's in love with Sally...

Anyway, please remember to review. I like reviews. Reviews are my friend.


	6. I Loved Her, More Than Life

1Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing. I do not own and did not create any of the characters from Gundam Wing. So poo on you! MWAHAHAHAHA! …..yeah, okay, whatever! Oh yes, at the very end, I quote _Gloomy Sunday_, by _Sarah Brightman_. I don't own and did not create that either. sigh Disclaimers are so depressing.

Sleep was something that had not been the easiest thing for Wufei to come by in recent times. He spent most of the night tossing and turning in his bed, and when he did sleep his dreams were of memories. They were memories that had haunted him. Memories that, perhaps, he had forgotten and didn't want to remember.

It hadn't been all that long since Relena had come to him for advice, frightened about what her future held. Already, however, Wufei could feel himself changing. There seemed to be a strange sense of calm. For the first time since his wife had died, Wufei was sure that he would get a good night's sleep. But first….

"Wasn't that Relena just leaving?" Trowa asked. Wufei nodded. "What was she doing here? She knows Heero was at work. Hell, she _saw_ him at work."

"She needed advice." Wufei answered. Trowa frowned.

"And she went to you?"

"Yes." Wufei replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"Getting married." Wufei said simply. Trowa's frown grew as his confusion grew.

"Why would she go to you about that?"

"Because, before the war, I was." Wufei said.

Trowa's eyes widened for a moment before he sat down.

"What happened?" Trowa asked.

"She was killed." he answered.Trowa nodded in understanding.

"What was her?" he asked. Wufei smiled.

"Nataku."

Missing Her  
by Riley

Chapter 6  
I Loved Her,  
More Than Life

"We had an arranged marriage, and at first... we hated each other. We could barely stand being around each other." Wufei told Trowa. "But... things changed. _We_ changed. One day, I heard her singing, and I noticed... she had a beautiful voice... the way her lips curved, how she seemed to glow when she was happy. After a while, it wasn't hate..." Wufei said.

"It was love." Trowa stated. Wufei laughed.

"It wasn't love. It was more." he replied. "It was friendship, and love, and... hope. It was hope." Wufei said, smiling. "It was the kind of love to make the heavens and earth fall to it's knees in wonder. The kind of love that can't be described in words of any kind, it must be felt, to the farthest reaches of your soul to truly understand."

Trowa stared at his friend in wonder. Wufei had a look in his eyes that Trowa had never before seen. A look of sadness, but of passion. His mind was in chaos. There were so many thoughts careening and twisting about in his head. This was Wufei. The same Wufei he had known through the war. The same Wufei he had known through-out his problems with Catherine, when he had found out that they were actually blood-relatives. This was the same Wufei who had kept to himself, a secret, since it was announced that Heero and Relena were getting married. And he was a widow, showing an emotion that none of his very best friends had ever seen him show.

"And then?" Trowa prompted. Wufei sighed.

"Then, one day, our colony was attacked. Meiran, she took the gundam and went to fight."

"_Stop! You can't handle that! It's not something a woman can pilot!"_

"_Then I give up being a woman! I am Nataku!"_

"When I saw what she was doing, I went after her."

"_Shenlong doesn't have any weapons!"_

"_Fine. I'm not fighting for justice."_

"_Then why are you going?"_

"_Because I'm not such a coward that I'll stand by and watch my wife get killed!" _

"She was surrounded by enemy mobile suits, but I stood in front of her." Wufei stated. He swallowed back tears at the memory and stared down at the counter. "But, I couldn't stop it, when she collided with another mobile suit. I found her among the wreckage, and I took her back, to the garden." Wufei said.

"_Wufei..."_

"_Hang on, Meiran!"_

"I was with her, when she died, on that hill."

"_Wufei..."_

"_What?"_

"_I was strong... wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife, were you?"_

"_Yeah, you're strong. Stronger than anyone."_

"_No... you're stronger..."_

"I'm sorry." Trowa whispered. His eyes were filled with tears at his friend's loss.

"I've only ever told one other person." Wufei said.

"Who?"

"Sally."

Trowa nodded. He watched his friend closely.

"Do you love her?" Trowa asked.

"Sally?" Wufei asked. Trowa nodded. He sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I could never be with her." Wufei stated sadly. Trowa frowned.

"Why?"

"Because she was there." Wufei said. "She was one of the soldiers who came."

"_There is no longer anyone alive on the colony, understood?"_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"_You're sad." Meiran said, seeing his face. Wufei chuckled. "What's wrong?"_

"_My life." Wufei said. He leaned against her as they sat in the garden._

"_Your life?" Meiran asked. _

"_Was I a good husband?" Wufei asked. He looked down at her, her black hair falling to her shoulders and curling slightly at the ends._ _Meiran smiled._

"_I couldn't have asked for a better one." Meiran said. _

_For a few moments, they just sat there, curled against each other._

"_It's not a crime you know, being in love with someone." Meiran told her. "Even Sally."_

_Wufei looked over at her sadly._

"_She did not want that attack, you know that." Meiran said. "If you love her, you love her. You should tell her."_

"_How can I?" Wufei asked. Meiran sighed and kissed his cheek._

"_We all have to move on eventually." Meiran said. "We loved each other, and we had a beautiful marriage. But, I know, that if you had died and I had lived, you would want me to move on. I know, because you would want me to be happy."_

"_I miss you." Wufei said, taking her into his arms. He held her close, missing the feeling of her beside him._

"_I love you Wufei, and I'll always be yours." Meiran whispered, hugging him closely. "But you have a life, waiting."_

"_I wish you weren't gone." he told her. Meiran smiled up at him and pulled away._

"_But Wufei, I'm not gone. I'll be yours, always. A part of me will be with you, here." she told him, pointing to his heart._

"_Meiran..."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_death is no dream for in death  
__I'm caressing you  
__with the last breath of my soul  
__I'll be blessing you...  
__Gloomy Sunday..._

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
__I wake and I find you asleep in  
__the deep of my heart, dear_

end chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I know it's short. It only goes up to five pages. I started this awful essay on what I would spend money on if I had a bigger allowance, which really left a lot of stuff when you consider the fact that I don't actually _have_ an allowance… I dunno, I just got the writing bug and this came out. Expect the usual Monday morning update, of course. Chapter 7 shall be _very_ interesting. Sorry this is so short! Hell, maybe I'll update Carnelian Rhapsody while I'm at it!


	7. Worth Dying For

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam wing. I do own and did not create any of the characters from Gundam Wing. If I owned it however…. I would be living like a God… instead of getting bugged by my mom every two days to clean my room…. That being said, on with chapter 7.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Wife's eyebrow twitched at the sound of an abnormally happy voice which he could only identify, and quite rightly, as the excessively happy Duo Maxwell… calling him sunshine. Needless to say, Wufei was in the mood to take his Chinese broad sword and cut off Duo's lower appendage.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Wufei asked through clenched teeth as he cringed at the sudden invasion of overwhelming light into his room. He could imagine Duo's grin widening at the mere possibility of annoying him.

"Something's up with Heero." Duo replied. Wufei forgot to struggle and opened his eyes to look directly at Duo at this comment, ignoring the pain as light struck his sleep filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked, worried.

"He's missing." Duo answered.

"Missing?"

Duo nodded. _Shit._

Wufei shoved a mockingly pouting Duo off his bed and looked around for actual clothing, seeing as he was only wearing sweat pants. He grabbed his glasses and threw on a t-shirt, before grabbing his sword and leaving the room with a laughing-his-head-off-at-Wufei-in-glasses Duo Maxwell following.

In the living room, Quatre and Trowa were waiting. They were dressed and both were obviously carrying guns. After all, if someone had the power to bring down Heero, they were well prepared and ready for a fight. That was exactly what they would give them. Wufei, along with the others, were all prepared to give them the fight of their lives – as well as fully kicking their asses to L4 and back.

"What do we know?" Wufei asked the others. They all looked between each other.

"He went out around seven last night, hasn't come back." Trowa said. Quatre sighed.

"Why are we worried about this, exactly?" he asked. Every one looked at Quatre in shock.

"Because, there are still people who want war, remember?" Trowa said. Duo and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"There will always be people who want war." Quatre replied.

"Yes, but with the current media circus over the marriage between Relena and an ex-gundam pilot, things have heated. Relena was attacked last night." Duo said. Wufei looked shocked.

"Attacked?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Haven't you heard? It's been on the news all morning." Quatre told him. Duo scoffed.

"Ol' justice man here was still sleeping when I came into his room." Duo said. Wufei glared at Duo.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's three in the afternoon." Quatre answered. Wufei sighed.

"Relena's been attacked and Heero's missing." Wufei stated, shaking his head as he tried to absorb the information. "How's Relena?"

"She wasn't at work this morning."

"How's she doing?" Wufei asked.

"We were going to head over there first." Trowa stated.

"Okay."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Oh dear." said Quatre.

"….." was Trowa's response.

"HOLY SHIT." Duo said in shock.

"Well… I'm going back to bed." Wufei stated, before walking away as if nothing unusual had happened.

A very annoyed Heero and Relena, struggling to pull their clothes on, threw something incredibly random at the door to make them close it. All the three left knew was that whatever they threw shattered. Trowa, being the sensible of the three, suspected it was probably a vase.

"Oh… dear." Quatre said, staring at the wall as he leaned against the wall for support, visions of the previous scene in his head. "I saw Relena Peacecraft naked."

"I'm not shocked. I'm not shocked. I'm not shocked. I'm not shocked." Trowa repeated to himself. Trowa and Quatre looked over Duo, waiting for his response. Duo, however, was staring at the wall in total, complete horror. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were so wide Quatre feared they might fall from their sockets, and he was looking for something to grip for support. Mere leaning would not keep him up.

"I saw Heero Yuy…" he began, struggling to breathe. "I saw Heero…. without his clothes on…."

"Duo… it's okay." Quatre said, putting an arm on his friends shoulder in comfort. Duo looked at it in horror before turning a pale green and running for the nearest bathroom while holding his mouth so none of his vomit escaped his mouth. Trowa and Quatre watched Duo run off in an awkward silence.

"Well…" Quatre said, beginning to recover.

"He was fairly… well endowed." Trowa commented. Quatre and Trowa looked between each other and laughed.

Back at the home of the gundam pilots, Wufei curled back up into bed and fell asleep. It was Saturday. Sleep was a good thing.

Missing Her  
By Riley

Chapter 7  
Worth Dying For

"Sally…" Wufei murmured to himself. "Sally…"

The woman plagued his mind. Constantly. Always. He could hear her voice inside his head; he could feel her beside him. Her way of speaking, her quiet grace, the way she smiled.

"You're in love." Trowa told him, shaking his head. Wufei looked up at his friend, who was standing in his doorway.

"I didn't realize I left the door open." Wufei said, raising an eyebrow. Trowa smirked.

"You didn't."

"This is you, practicing your little hobby once again, isn't it?" Wufei asked, leaning back down and staring at the ceiling. He had been doing that a lot lately. Trowa came in and sat down in Wufei's swivel chair, just in front of his desk.

"It's possible. Now… tell me about your mother." Trowa demanded. Wufei glared at Trowa.

"How's Duo doing?" Wufei asked, throwing a small ball in the air and catching it.

"Not so good. He still can't keep anything down." Trowa answered.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They think he's got a touch of the flu." Trowa answered. Wufei laughed.

"Who would've thought it? Duo sees Heero naked, and contracts a horrible sickness… all in the same day." Wufei looked over at Trowa. "No wonder he was so pale when he came into my room earlier."

"Well, the doctor's have prescribed him some nonsense pill which'll help him be better in time for 'Lena's and Heero's wedding." Trowa said, sighing and leaning back. He made himself comfortable, spinning a few times. "You're avoiding my question, again. Are you going to make a habit out of it?"

"Will it make it impossible for you to practice your little hobby?" Wufei asked. Trowa looked pensive for a moment.

"Nope." he answered. "I'll simple analyze your actions and draw my own sick, twisted little conclusions… spread them around… Maybe I should stop by Sally's later today? I haven't spoken to her in a wh-"

"OKAY!" Wufei shouted. "Fine, blackmail me into it."

"What a marvelous idea." Trowa mused aloud.

"So, whose idea was it exactly? That Heero had been kidnapped." Wufei asked. Trowa thought about it.

"Come to think of it, it was Duo. Quatre might have had a hand in it."

"Serves them right. They ought to make sure they have all the facts before making assumptions like that." Wufei said. Trowa laughed.

"Like you weren't worried when Duo burst into your room."

"I was, but I stopped to ask what made you guys think he was in trouble." Wufei said.

"True." Trowa agreed. "So, are you in love with Sally?"

Wufei sighed and let the ball fall without catching it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trowa said. Wufei looked toward his friend and nodded. "But?"

"I told you."

Trowa sighed. Would Wufei never learn?

"You have to tell her."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"Why?" Wufei asked.

"The past is the past." Trowa told him. "There was nothing you could do to save Meiran, you know that."

Wufei shook his head.

"There must have been something." Wufei whispered.

"There wasn't, and you know it." Trowa said. Wufei looked to his friend. "Wufei, the past is the past. It's now, here. Sally's now and she's in love with you."

"She is, isn't she?"

Trowa nodded.

"And just think, before all this started…. you would barely speak of her." Trowa said. Wufei laughed.

"I'm in love with her." Wufei told him. Trowa smiled.

"Then tell her."

"It's not that easy." Wufei said.

"Sure it is."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do you think?" Sally asked Lucrezia. She scrutinized it for a moment.

"Maybe if you just…"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Sally and Lucrezia looked to the door as the thump of a knock continued. They frowned at each other in confusion. It was almost midnight. Who would be coming by this late?

Sally stood from her chair and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"IT'S WUFEI!"

"Wufei?" Lucrezia asked. Sally shook her head to say she didn't know.

"Is there something wro-" Sally began to ask as she opened the door, only to be cut off by Wufei, who had leaned in and was kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, her hands moving to rest on his chest.

"Sally…" Wufei whispered to himself as he pulled away from her. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed…

"Wufei?"

"Sally… I love you."

"_Sally?"_

"Wufei... I love you too."

"_Sally!"_

"Sally…. Will you marry me?"

"_SALLY?"_

Sally opened her mouth to answer, only to find herself being shaken so uncontrollably that she couldn't.

"_SALLY?"_

"WHAT?" Sally screamed, jumping up in her bed. She looked around and was saddened as she realized that the events that were happening… they were only a dream.

"Are you okay?" Lucrezia asked. Sally frowned. She fell back in her bed and put her pillow over her face to drown out her scream.

"I guess."

"You were dreaming about Wufei, weren't you?" Lucrezia asked. Sally groaned.

"I hate my life."

Lucrezia laughed.

"Well, you might want to wait until _after_ you get up to hate it. Right now, you have a visitor."

Lucrezia left and Sally got up and got dressed as pondered the meaning behind Lucrezia's cryptic message.

Sally walked out into the main living area of the hotel room she was sharing with Lucrezia. She stared in shock as Wufei stood there, flowers in hand, dressed in a suit, and looking nervous as hell.

"Wufei?"

"Sally." he said, nodded his head as a greeting. He looked uncomfortably towards Lucrezia.

"Ya know, I hear they have coffee downstairs. I think I'll get some coffee." she said, winking towards Sally as she left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked. Wufei chuckled nervously.

"I- uh… came to see how you were doing."

"And the flowers?" Sally asked.

"Oh… well…"

"Yes?"

"You see…"

"Yes?" Sally prompted.

"ROOM SERVICE!" a woman screamed in a strange accent as she walked into the room.

"I have to go." Wufei muttered. He put the flowers on a table and left. Sally glared at the woman and struggled to breathe for a moment, before she suddenly just let everything out.

"DAMMIT!"

end chapter 7

A/N: REVIEWERS! YAY! The term "so close, and yet so far away" comes to mind… I dunno… seems maybe a _little_ fast… of course, Wufei did run for the hills. Soo… Well, let me know whatcha think! Of course, money is always an acceptable form of showing that you like it…. LOL yeah… j/k…. reviews work very nicely!

Ahhh… and thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make this all worth my while! I love you guys! WHOO! I got my Monday morning update! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN ANY SLEEP AT ALL FOR THIS! MAN, AM I CHIPPER THIS MORNING! god, I need a sleeping pill... or a swift hit on the head to knock me unconcious... any volunteers?


	8. Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing and/or any of the characters. I do not own and did not create the theory of relativity. It's highly unlikely that I had anything to do with the invention of ice cream…. sob….. What a waste of time! I also don't own _You Were Meant for Me_ by Jewel.

A/N: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I got a review from someone saying that they literally cried when six came out. LOL. Is it really that good? O.o How interesting… anyway, I've got an announcement to make, but you can read it after you're done. I don't wanna keep you waiting in suspense any longer!

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sally fumed. "The son of a bitch. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

Lucrezia watched her friend pace back and forth across the room. She had been informed of Sally's meeting with Wufei after she saw him running from the scene with his tail between his legs. A very curious Lucrezia came back to find her friend having a complete breakdown and beating a pillow senseless in her rage.

She thanked the gods that she had hidden Sally's gun before she left, and sighed as she listened to her friend's tale of how Wufei was about to come clean and why should hotels have cleaning ladies anyway? They only seem to get into everyone's way.

After the initial sobbing for hours on end, the chocolate induced coma coupled with the addiction to daytime soaps and old black and white romance movies, and, of course, full on denial of Wufei's existence, she had stepped into the _"I hate his guts and will scream this at the top of my lungs while spouting profanities to his name"_ stage. In the endless amount of time that seemed to accompany the many stages, four days had passed. That might seem fast, but Sally was doing her best to keep her moping to a minimum with the coming up wedding between the lovebirds who now couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves.

That is, except in the presence of Relena's older brother, Zechs.

Ah, yes, Zechs. Now Zechs was something indeed. Long silvery blond hair, a man Lucrezia personally knew from the war, and the only one who could threaten the now not-so-stoic Heero Yuy and actually have an effect on him. Yes, Lucrezia knew Zechs very well… for not so long ago…. But that was another story all together.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Sally sobbed as she plopped down in an armchair, her head in her hands, brown tresses falling in midair, and tears escaping for an uncountable number of times since the whole ordeal had started, for Lucrezia had lost track. She rubbed her friend's back as she sobbed, her body wracking with each.

"You don't hate him." Lucrezia said soothingly. Sally nodded her head through her sobs.

"I do too. He hates me, and I hate him."

Sally's words shocked Lucrezia to no end.

"Wufei doesn't hate you, Sally." Lucrezia said, frowning.

"Yes he does. He has to. Why else would he keep doing this to me?" Sally asked, looking up at her friend. She sniffled.

"He doesn't hate you… he's just…"

"An ass." Sally finished, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Yes, exactly. He's an ass." Lucrezia said. "But he loves you, and you love him."

Sally sighed and shook her head.

"Not anymore. This has to end, Lucrezia. I can't spend my life like this." Sally replied. "This has to end."

Missing Her  
By Riley  
(A.K.A. keywi kitty)

Chapter 8  
Meant To Be

Wufei was regretting his decision every moment he spent away from Sally. He was regretting even more now that Trowa had, of course, decided that Wufei needed a shrink. Someone who knew him well, with incredible knowledge as to his past and his present… someone who had spent the past few weeks watching his every move and analyzing his every word. Someone, perhaps, a bit like himself.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
__I feel so far from where I've been  
__I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
__I got my maple syrup, everything but you._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trowa asked. Wufei was currently lying in his bed, attempting to smother himself with his pillow.

"No." Wufei snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Because, it's okay if you do. We're all here for you, you know." Trowa commented, ignoring Wufei's previous statement. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I know, Trowa. You've only been saying that for the week."

"I remember a time wh-"

"TROWA!" Wufei shouted, abandoning his pillow and jumping up in bed, glaring at his friend and roommate. "I don't need therapy, I don't want to talk about it, and I don't need you hanging on my every word!"

Trowa stared at his friend, unfazed at the sudden outburst.

"What happened?"

Wufei sighed and leaned back down.

"I screwed up. Big time."

"Tell me." Trowa commanded. He slipped down to the edge of his chair, expecting a story to take place….

"_Sally." he said, nodded his head as a greeting. He looked uncomfortably towards Lucrezia. _

"_Ya know, I hear they have coffee downstairs. I think I'll get some coffee." she said, winking towards Sally as she left the room._

"So, Lucrezia scared you off?" Trowa asked. Wufei glared.

"Of course not." he answered.

"_What are you doing here?" Sally asked. Wufei chuckled nervously._

"_I- uh… came to see how you were doing." _

"_And the flowers?" Sally asked._

"_Oh… well…" _

"_Yes?"_

"Flowers?" Trowa asked, scowling. He hated flowers. "I would've brought her chocolates." Trowa said. _Which,_ he mused, _she probably would've found handy in long run, instead of making Lucrezia go out and buy some._

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
__I kinda like it in my brand new place  
__I wipe the spots off the mirror  
__Don't leave the keys in the door  
__Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

"Do you want to hear this?" Wufei growled. Trowa sighed and bit his tongue.

"Sorry. Please, continue." Trowa replied.

"_You see…"_

"_Yes?" Sally prompted._

Wufei paused. This time it was Trowa's turn to glare, as Wufei sighed and shook his head. For a long moment, Trowa wondered if he was going to continue.

"_ROOM SERVICE!" a woman screamed in a strange accent as she walked into the room._

Wufei groaned.

"_I have to go." Wufei muttered. He put the flowers on a table and left._

Trowa waited for a moment to make sure Wufei had finished, before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wufei asked. His right eye began to twitch.

"You let the cleaning lady scare you out of confessing your love to a woman who's been waiting for you for three years?" Trowa asked, grinning. "Sorry Wufei, but that's a little…"

"Cowardly." Wufei finished his sentence.

"Yes, actually. In fact, the way you've handled this, she probably thinks you're-"

"An ass." Wufei finished. Trowa laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Trowa answered. Wufei sighed.

"I've screwed up, big time. Haven't I?"

"Yeah, pretty bad." Trowa answered. His friend flinched at the reply.

_Dreams last so long  
__even after you're gone  
__I know you love me  
__And soon you will see_

"What do I do?" Wufei asked. He grabbed the pillow and shoved his face into it again. Trowa sighed at his friend's actions and immediately took the pillow away from him.

"Well, for one thing, you don't kill yourself." Trowa replied. Wufei glared.

"Then what _do_ I do?" he asked.

"Talk to her." Trowa said. Wufei flinched, again.

"Talk to her? She probably hates my guts, and you want me to talk to her?" Wufei asked his friend in disbelief. "As tempting as that sounds, that woman has a temper and I want to bear children one day."

Trowa stared at Wufei for a moment, his head spinning.

"What?" Wufei asked. Trowa grinned.

"You called her a woman."

Wufei waited for Trowa to say more. When he didn't, Wufei spoke up.

"What's your point?" Wufei asked. Trowa's grin grew.

"Usually you call every woman an _onna_." Trowa said. "But Sally's a _woman_."

"Trowa, onna means woman." Wufei stated. Trowa continued to grin. "You've lost your mind." Wufei said, rolling his eyes.

"Talk to her." Trowa told him. Wufei growled before muttering something that sounded like 'fine, fine, fine'.

_You were meant for me  
__And I was meant for you._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Stupid ex-gundam pilot. I hope he burns in hell." Sally was muttering to herself as she stared at the television, watching the latest rerun of "_The Young and the Restless_". She huffed and argued with the small voice in her head that contradicted her latest statement.

_Stupid ex-gundam pilot. I hope he realizes…_

She shook her head. It was best not to finish that thought. It was best not to dwell on something that could never be.

She sighed. It was best to just move on and live her life.

Unfinished and uncontrollable thoughts lingered in the farthest reaches of her mind as she gazed at the flowers sitting on the table in the light blue vase. They were daisies… She liked daisies.

Her mission to move on with her life became more and more fanatical with each day that passed. Wufei watched with a heart that was bleeding as the woman he loved moved on, dancing with and dating other men. It was almost too much to take, and where Wufei had found himself getting a good night's sleep for a very small amount of time, he was restless again. Every night he lay on his stomach and covered his pillow with his face, trying not to shed the tears he knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

He would roll on his side, using the pillow to cover his ears and drown out the sounds of her laughter and her flirting with another man. After attempting for sleep for hours on end, Wufei got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and for once he was actually almost relieved to see the familiar brown hair that hid half the face of his friend, and that usual shade of green he wore as pajamas.

He was surprised, however, to find that Trowa was not the only one who waited for him. Well, they weren't exactly waiting. In the kitchen, at the counter that seated five stools and created the setting of a bar, which is what Wufei was especially reminded of this night, four of those five stools were full.

Blond, brown, messy brown, and that braided baka… They were easily recognizable by the backs of their heads. Duo was leaning against the counter, groaning and holding his head. Quatre had something in his hand that looked to be water, but judging by the fact it was a small glass unlike the others, he had it figured that Quatre was drinking some kind of alcohol. Heero was twitching excessively, which was unusual for any of them, most especially Heero Yuy. Wufei half expected to see Trowa smoking, but was glad to find that no one was.

"Make it stop, make it stop." Duo groaned.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked, walking into the kitchen. He was going to reach for the coffee, when he caught sight of Duo's face, or the half that wasn't hidden by the counter. He had large circles under his eyes, which Wufei had witnessed earlier. It was the fact that Duo was so completely pale, eyes red and scratchy, hair messy and randomly falling out of the braid, and the look on his face made Wufei wonder whether he had been on some kind of narcotic recently.

"Duo's finally reached his limit on caffeine." Trowa answered.

Wufei looked to Quatre, who had the same kind of beaten up look that Duo had, only his eyes were puffy, as though he had been crying. His usually neat hair and in-perfect-condition clothing was wrinkled, and he looked like he had had a few too many. For the past five years.

"Quatre?" Wufei asked. He snapped his fingers in front of Quatre's eyes. When Quatre didn't answer and instead, took a drink, Trowa answered for him.

"Catherine's just sent news from the circus." Trowa said. "She's eloped with another man."

Last was Heero. Heero was twitching excessively, of course. He's unruly brown hair was unruly… ier than usual. It was practically sticking straight up. He looked relatively normal, actually. Except for the twitching, and the blinking. Okay, and the biting his lip and pulling at the top of his shirt as if it were choking him.

"And Heero?" Wufei asked weakly, half-knowing the answer to the question.

"Pre-wedding day nerves." Trowa answered.

Yup, Trowa was the only one who was acting like himself that evening.

"And you?" Trowa asked. Wufei sighed. He pulled a stool beside Quatre and poured himself some of whatever alcoholic beverage Quatre had gotten his hands on.

"I'm doing about the same as Quatre, here, and I'd like to be just as wasted." he answered, drinking it one gulp and pouring himself another.

"Ah, you'd be speaking of Sally and her beau then?" Trowa asked. Wufei grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, but there's a difference." Quatre muttered, sniffling as another few tears rolled down his cheek. "The girl you're in love is still available."

"Available? She's dating another man." Wufei muttered. "Hell, she's dating seven other men."

"Where as Catherine ran away with one and is probably in Vegas about now."

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
__Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
__So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
__More hearts being broken or people being used_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I had a really good time tonight." Sally said. Travis chuckled.

"Yeah, me too."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you want to come up?" Sally asked.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
__I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
__'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
__It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_

As they sit in silence, Wufei's mind wandered through the many times since he had met Sally. Back when they had dated…

He had fallen in love with her. He truly had. With every part of him, his heart and soul… He loved her.

He had only broken it off because… because every time he saw her, he saw Meiran. The memory of his wife, how happy they had been. Every time he looked in her eyes, he had seen their wedding day. And that night, just before he left, when they kissed… he had seen her die all over again.

It haunted him. If anything ever happened to Sally… he wouldn't know what he would do. It would hurt too much.

So he had left, and in that time he had managed to pretend that none of it had ever happened.

…but it had. And he was in love with her. He was in love with her, and he may have just lost her because he couldn't bring himself to say it. He had told everyone, they all knew. Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa. Meiran knew, even… but he couldn't bring himself to tell it to the one person who it mattered to the most.

_Dreams last so long  
__Even after you're gone  
__I know you love me  
__And soon you will see_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lips met, and minds connected, emotions tangled and twisting – both intimate and ordinary. A feeling that was almost completely foreign to Sally, she had not felt it in so long. Like floating on a cloud, or swimming in the ocean, or… fighting a battle in a mobile suit.

_Mobile suit…Wufei!_

Her eyes shot open for a moment as she found herself tangled against her date. She felt a familiar ache in her chest and ignored the tear that slid down her cheek and as she clenched her eyes shut.

_I am not going to do this. He is out of my life._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_You were meant for me  
__And I was meant for you._

_I go about my business, I'm doin' fine  
__Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
__Same old story, not much to say  
__Hearts are broken, everyday._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Why was he sitting there, letting her get away from him? He had the chance. He should go over there.

_She had a date tonight…_

Oh, yes. That was why he wasn't going over there.

Duo groaned in pain. His head hurt. Damn Wufei. He was stupid.

Damn himself too. No more coffee for Duo, ever. Damn… where was Hilde when he needed her?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
__I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
__I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.  
__Take a deep breath and a good look around_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Warmth… there was warmth as clothes were discarded and Sally found herself bare skin against bare skin with a man, but not the one she wanted.

Kissing, touching… She closed her eyes and let herself get caught up in the emotions, in the warmth. Her mind was slipping, and she could feel herself melting away by the simple actions they were performing. As she heard the soft music from a radio, they began to move backwards.

Her mind reeled and her stomach twisted.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Put on my pjs and hop into bed  
__I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
__I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
__I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wufei stared down into the cup of whatever it was that Quatre and he had been drinking. Small bubbles floated to the top of the glass every few moments, popping. In his mind, a thousand possibilities of whatever might be happening at Sally's hotel room drifted through his thoughts.

He was losing her, and he couldn't let that happen.

There was just one thing he could do, and he _would_ do it.

_I will not lose her…_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Dreams last so long  
__Even after you're gone  
__I know you love me  
__And soon I know you will see_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They continued moving backwards, lips locked. Sally's eyes fluttered open as she felt the back of the bed bump into her legs. She had the overwhelming sensation she couldn't breathe. What was she doing? Just what the hell was she doing?

In the back of her mind, she told herself not to protest. She was moving on. _This is wrong._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_You were meant for me  
__And I was meant for you_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I have a plan." Wufei announced. The others looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Trowa asked. Wufei inhaled deeply, readying himself.

"I'm going to ask Sally to marry me."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Travis…" Sally whispered, barely enough for herself to hear. He lowered her down onto the bed. For a few long moments, they continued.

"Sally?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

Sally moved her hands and touched her cheeks, suddenly feeling the wetness. She frowned and swallowed, trying to control it.

"Sally, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Travis, but I can't do this." Sally said. "The thing is, I'm in love with someone else."

_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you…_

End chapter 8

A/N: YES! ALMOST ELEVEN PAGES! WHOO! (does the happy dance)  
Okay, I hope everyone liked it, and is psyched up for the ninth chapter. I'm actually going out of town to visit my Uncle (although technically, it's for a conference where my mother is speaking at), so I'm gonna be out of town Wednesday through… I think we'll be getting back Sunday morning. I'M SO EXCITED!  
This isn't going to effect chapter nine however. I'll have one for you at the beginning of next week – don't worry! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	9. The Morning Before

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, or any of the characters from Gundam Wing. I am not affiliated with Bandai entertainment. I am not a merciless Trowa fangirl... LOL I also don't own Paper Bag, by Anna Nalick.

"Travis…" Sally whispered, barely enough for herself to hear. He lowered her down onto the bed. For a few long moments, they continued.

"Sally?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

Sally moved her hands and touched her cheeks, suddenly feeling the wetness. She frowned and swallowed, trying to control it.

"Sally, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Travis, but I can't do this." Sally said. "The thing is, I'm in love with someone else."

_Yeah, they talk about her  
__She smiles like she's so tough  
__She says, "Hey, can you talk a bit louder?  
__I don't think my heart is broken enough"_

Missing Her  
by Riley Murphy

Chapter 9  
The Morning Before

It was morning, and a very depressed Sally Po was staring at the television, watching the latest episode of God knows what. In truth, she wasn't exactly watching it... it was just there. Sally was basically going catatonic and refused to do anything, in her mind trying to figure out where exactly her life had gone wrong.

It was ironic really. The only man she had ever loved was the one man she would most likely never get. See? Ironic.

"SALLY?"

Lucrezia Noin, her friend, walked in the door with four five plastic bags in her hand and grinning like a fool. Sally frowned at her.

"Oh God no." Sally groaned. Lucrezia laughed.

"Oh yes."

"No. Please no."

"YES!" Lucrezia shouted, coming over and grabbing Sally by the hand, yanking her up on her feet.

"I don't want to." Sally moaned. Lucrezia walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, tossing them to Sally.

"The wedding is at six o' clock tonight, and it's only nine!" Lucrezia exclaimed. "That means we still have a little time, and it'll stop you from turning into a zombie."

"You just want to drag me to the lingerie shop so you can pick out something for when you attempt to seduce Zechs." Sally accused. Lucrezia frowned.

"Do you honestly think that _I_ would do something like that?" Lucrezia asked. When Sally glared and didn't reply, Lucrezia shrugged and pushed her friend into the bathroom to change.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wufei groaned and rolled over...

Now that was odd... it was abnormally warm.

Wufei opened a sleepy eye, only to find himself lying next to a person. His eyes shot open. What the hell was another person doing in _his_ bed? In _his_ bed, in _his_ room? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

He reached out and rolled the person on their back so he could get a good look at their face - he suddenly had the feeling he shouldn't have had so much to drink last night... and neither should Quatre... now where were his roommate's clothes when he needed them?

Apparently... they weren't on his body... to say the least. Wufei could only hope that when he looked down at himself, he wouldn't find that he had the same issue.

"Thank God." Wufei muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked around his room only to find that it was Quatre's. His books were out of place, clothes were thrown about the floor, and that expensive looking vase that usually sat atop his desk next to the picture of his family had been broken, the shattered pieces lying randomly across the floor. Wufei found himself hyperventilating... This was getting complicated.

"Catherine..." Quatre muttered. He reached over and grabbed a hold of Wufei, pulling him down against his nude body. "Catherine... marry me..." he murmured in his sleep. "Catherine..."

Wufei attempted to move Quatre's arms off of him, but apparently Quatre had a stronger grip than he appeared to. This would have gone better, Wufei imagined, had Quatre not rolled over on top of him, cuddling him closely. It also didn't help when a certain braided baka, recently recovering from a caffeine addiction, peaked his head in slightly to see if Quatre was up yet and where exactly Wufei had wandered off to.

"Holy shit." Duo mumbled. He inched a little further into the room.

"Duo..." Wufei said in a warning tone.

"QUATRE AND WUFEI ARE GETTING IT ON!"

Quatre jumped awake, his eyes nearly falling out of his head when he looked down at Wufei, clothed but barely, beneath his own naked body.

Let this be a lesson to you, kiddies: alcohol is bad.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Let's go here."

Sally took one look at the store where Lucrezia had lead her and sighed. She knew it.

"You really do want to get something for Zechs, don't you?" Sally asked. Lucrezia grinned.

"I'm going to make that man realize he wants me, or die trying." Lucrezia told her friend. Sally laughed.

"Well, at the very least, you'll die in stylish lingerie and take him with you."

"Exactly. Now, tell me, how does _this_ look?" Lucrezia asked, picking up a lacy black bra which hid very little, and a matching thong.

"You're really taking this seriously?"

"Absolutely."

"Lu, why do I get the feeling you're going to cause quite a sensation at this wedding?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quatre rubbed his hair with a towel as he got out of the shower, still red in the face from earlier. He shouldn't have had all that alcohol. His mind was still tracing back through the events, trying to discover why exactly he had woken up naked next to Wufei, who was only wearing his boxers. It made no sense. NO SENSE AT ALL! Not to mention that Duo couldn't stop talking about it.

Duo sure was active for laying off the coffee and being a complete zombie the night before... Now why did Quatre get the feeling there was something Duo hadn't told them?

Quatre was broken out of his reverie as he passed Heero's room. Surprised to find the door open, seeing as the wedding was mere hours away and Heero ought to be getting ready, he peaked inside. The usually calm and collected Heero Yuy was rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently, and still in his pajamas. His hair was sticking straight up, as if gelled that way, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had bags under his eyes. Now that wasn't a good sign.

"Heero?" Quatre asked gently. Heero flinched at the sudden sound.

"SHHHHH!" Heero replied, glaring angrily at Quatre. Heero was panting. "I'm hiding." he whispered.

"Hiding?" Quatre asked. "From what?"

"Everything!" Heero exclaimed. "Zechs, defiantly, but those awful rich women who keep congratulating me! NO MORE FLOWERS!"

Quatre looked around Heero's room. He did have a large amount of flowers lining the walls. Of course, there were also chocolates and love letters - and Quatre doubted that many of them were written by Relena. It was enough to drive a man insane! Oh wait, it already had.

"Wait, where's Zechs?" Quatre asked. "I haven't seen him all mor-"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Heero shouted, jumping up and covering Quatre's mouth with his hand. Quatre looked critically at Heero. This was very not good. He bit Heero's hand and while Heero pulled it away because he was hurt, yelled.

"HEERO'S LOST HIS MIND!"

"You bit me!" Heero yelled.

"What's going on?" Trowa asked, walking into the room. He took one look at Heero and sighed, before running out for a moment. Quatre and Heero watched for a moment, wondering exactly what in the hell Trowa was doing. They sweat dropped when he came back with a notepad and pencil in hand and glasses leaning on the tip of nose.

"Uh, Trowa, I don't think now's a good time to practice for that internship at the APA." Quatre commented. Trowa glared at Quatre.

"Now, tell me about your childhood." Trowa commanded. In his mind, Quatre heard Trowa speaking with an accent not unlike Sigmund Freud's.

"I was raised by a man named Odin to be an assassin. I was quite good at it too. Through a twist of fate, I became the perfect soldier and was given Wing Zero." Heero answered. Trowa nodded.

"I see. So you never really knew your mother?"

Heero shook his head and leaned back on the bed, as if to reminisce.

"She was... a slight woman, and quite content in her simple ways." Heero began. Quatre rolled his eyes. Trowa simply nodded as he scribbled furiously on his notepad. "I remember back when she used to hold me in her arms and rock me back and forth, singing to me."

"I see, I see."

Quatre saw too. There was a quack sitting on Heero's bed, and an even bigger quack sitting in Trowa's chair. Heero began to sing a pathetic, broken voice.

"Out in the sticks. Out in the stickiness. They're chasing round, in stolen ice cream vans." Heero sang, sobs coming to his voice. Quatre glared at his friend - Heero really had lost his mind.

"I see. And your father?" Trowa asked, interrupting. Heero sniffled.

"He- he was never around. There was always some woman or some mission to do." Heero confessed.

"Uh huh, I see." Trowa said. Scribble, scribble, scribble, SNAP! Trowa needed a new pencil.

"Does the fact that you didn't know your parents have to do with anything?" Quatre asked. Trowa and Heero glared at him.

"And the cat?" Trowa asked. Heero groaned and began to sob. "Heero, darling, I know it hurts, but you're going to have to talk about it sometime."

That made Heero, Trowa, and Quatre's eyes go wide. _Darling?_ There a moment of complete and utter silence as the shock of this situation seeped into their minds, and for what seemed to be a long time the realization that they were acting like complete morons was very apparent.

Then it passed.

"I- I just can't. It's too much." Heero sobbed. Trowa leaned over and patted Heero on the shoulder. Quatre felt the sudden urge to get very drunk, despite the last night's events. Heero leaned in Trowa's shoulder to sob. _Oh yeah_, Quatre thought, _very, very drunk._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wufei threw on his sunglasses and walked out the door to his car. He needed a nice, long drive to clear his mind. _A nice, long drive away from that baka..._

He sighed as he turned the ignition, pulled out of the driveway, and turned on the air conditioner as he drove down the street. It was then that he pondered how anyone could sigh so long as he just had. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his mind. That wasn't important. What was important was having a nice break before the wedding - the wedding, where he would confront Sally and ask her to marry him.

That was what mattered most. He still loved Meiran, he always would. But he was moving on, and there was a bright, beautiful, caring woman in love with him. It was time to take a chance at life once more. For the first time in years, even with everything that had happened and the sudden rumor that Quatre was gay, Wufei felt ready.

As drove about, headed nowhere in particular, he found himself at the café. It was quiet, and there weren't many customers. Of course, it was still early. It would become more crowded when the businessmen got out for lunch and decided that they needed a large cup of coffee to rejuvenate themselves. He ordered a cup of decaf, an image of Duo's sudden death from the last night making its way into his mind and instilling fear in his heart, and asked for a muffin.

The waitress, a woman with long red hair pulled back from her face and eyes greener than any Wufei had ever seen, winked at him and walked off, swaying her hips. Wufei raised an eyebrow. Now what was that all about? Didn't she know he was a man in love? Didn't the world know that Chang Wufei was no longer available?

...was he ever available to begin with?

"Thanks." Wufei said when the waitress brought the coffee and muffin. He stared at the people milling about through the wall-sized glass windows, still wearing his sunglasses. It gave the world a surreal note, to see everyone going about their business with a brown tint. It made it especially surrealistic when he saw a very attractive woman with curly brown hair, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, opening the door and walking into the café.

Lucrezia followed her in. They had several bags, mostly from stores Wufei recognized as lingerie shops and various adult stores. Damn Duo - he'd corrupted him! Either they didn't know Wufei, or they were ignoring him. Both were very possible. They walked by him and went to behind him, seeing as it was the only one free. They both ordered espressos and immediately became enthralled in a conversation.

"So, do you think Zechs will like those edible panties I bought?" Lucrezia asked.

Wufei choked on his coffee, and he got the distinct impression Lucrezia had done that on purpose. So, they were observant after all and merely chose to ignore him. Now, how does on approach the situation?

"I dunno. What flavor did you get again?" Sally asked. Wufei choked on his coffee once more at the sound of the grin he heard in Sally's voice.

"Chocolate." Lucrezia answered.

"I thi-" Sally began, only to be interrupted.

"Can I speak with you?" Wufei asked, turning about quickly and interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, Wufei! How nice to see you!" Lucrezia said. "So, did you grow any balls while you were away?"

In that one moment, Wufei perfected Heero Yuy's death glare.

"Sally, if you please?"

"I'm in the middle of something." Sally snapped.

"It won't take long." Wufei pleaded. Sally took one look at Lucrezia and nodded. She stood up and watched as Lucrezia winked after Wufei had turned his back on her.

"What do you want?" Sally asked, getting down to business. Wufei closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before leaning in and kissing her. Sally's eyes flew wide open in shock as she stared into the man whose lips had connected with hers. What the hell was going on? Sally didn't think about it long, before she began to kiss him back.

It was a kiss that was more intimate than any Sally had ever experienced, and in her quest to get over Wufei, she had experienced a lot. For a long moment, they stood there, minds melding and hearts entangled. It was an out of body experience, more beautiful and sensual than could ever be put into words.

Sally was gasping for air slightly as she pulled back when the kiss finally ended.

"Sally Po, I'm in love with you."

So much for confronting her later that night, at the wedding. He saw unshed tears come to her eyes.

"Wufei..." she murmured.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

No, seriously. Sorry for not getting this up earlier. My brain spazzed while I was on vacation and I'm cramming for second semester finals in biology. Sorry again! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	10. Wedding Bells Straight From Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. I also don't own _Special World_ by _Sheelagh Lennon_ – and it's a poem, not a song. SO THERE :p

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long… it's been a few weeks since I updated, hasn't it? Okay, well, here's all the basic information that's made this process so damned slow: I'm helping out with the preparations for girls' camp this year, we've been out of town for the past two week ends, I have homework that's driving me insane, _and_ we're packing to move to New Hampshire. The end result is I have become more and more insane, while wishing I could find the pain killers to get rid of the damned migraines I keep getting. Bah! Anyway, gomen nasai, and onto chapter 10…

**Katterree Fengari** – Err…. Lol sorry 'bout that. I don't always put that in for the reader though. Because I have so many fanfics going, I end up doing the chapters in spurts, trying to get them finished for Monday… so in my insanity, I end up putting that there so I can just refer to the top of the page instead of switching between screens. I'll try to cut down on that though. Thanks for commenting!  btw, may I ask how you came up with your name? It reminds me so much of star trek! XD

In the dark of night, when Wufei least expected it, he found himself in love with a woman whom he had thought he would never be with… of course, then he was with her, and then they broke up and one went through many months of trying to completely ignore the situation while the other spent it trying to recover from heartbreak and hoping that one day her true love would return.

That day was a long time ago, and looking back on it, at this particular moment, Wufei found himself feeling something quite strange. It was an emotion he could barely describe, let alone understand. And as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and lost in thought… for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt complete. Whole, in a way he had never thought possible… not since Meiran.

And the woman whom he had married out of duty, whom he had come to love, understood. He knew that, to the bottom of his heart and soul, she would want him to be happy. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that kind of happiness.

Brown curls lay absently on his chest, the light breathing of his fiancé the only sound to be heard, and he sighed contently. As he looked down at her, he found that he was smiling. A true smile… the first in a long time, and certainly not the last. Sally Po was beautiful, and they were finally together. Everything had worked out. Perfectly.

Missing Her  
By frazee

Chapter 10  
Wedding Bells  
Straight From Hell

_A special world for you and me  
__A special bond one cannot see  
__It wraps us up in its cocoon  
__And holds us fiercely in its womb._

"Wha- what?" Sally asked, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"I want you to marry me." Wufei told her. Sally struggled not to hyperventilate.

"Bu- but just the other day you-" Sally stuttered. This was not going as well as Wufei had hoped. Hell, who was he kidding. It wasn't going at all the way Wufei had planned. He hadn't planned to propose to her in a café full of people, who were probably staring at them considering two seconds ago they had been making out. He _definitely_ hadn't planned on Lucrezia staring as she leaned back in her chair with an amused smile on her face, absently snacking on bits of popcorn – as it were the greatest drama since _The Young and the Restless_.

"Sally, will you marry me?" Wufei asked her. Sally continued to look shocked for a moment and then her face contorted to a murderous glare.

"_Marry you?_ _You_ want _me_ to _marry you?_" she asked incredulously. "You couldn't have asked me this _months_ ago and saved me from heart wrenching misery?"

Wufei winced.

"I wasn't ready then." he whispered. "Look, I know I've made mistakes, and I haven't handled this the best that I could have, but…"

"But?" Sally prompted him to continue. Wufei sighed. Lucrezia's eyes were wide in anticipation.

"But I've spent the longest time trying to block out my past and keep everything to myself so that it didn't happen again, and I was doing a good job of it to." Wufei said. Then he shook his head. Okay, so maybe he _hadn't_ been doing _that_ good a job of it – but that wasn't the point. "And just when I couldn't stop denying that it had happened any longer, you were there. You're the only woman I've loved since… since I lost Meiran."

"Wufei, I-" Sally was cut off by Wufei's fingers touching her lips, silencing her.

"I took longer than I should have, perhaps. And I've hurt us both in the process, I know…. But seeing you again, and watching you, and knowing how much you hurt and that _I_ had caused it… It made me realize something."

"What?"

"That I didn't want to lose you. Sally, this isn't going to be easy, for either of us, but I know in my heart, and I think you do too, that it would be worth everything. Sally Po, will you marry me?"

For what seemed like an eternity, Sally stared at the man she loved in wonder. Her mind seemed to have gone blank, but was working at amazing speeds and processing the same question repeatedly. Could this really be happening?

"Sally?" Wufei asked. Sally's lips curved into smiles.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Wufei, I'll marry you." Sally replied. Wufei broke out into a smile, and without thinking - not that thinking about it would've stopped him – he leaned down and kissed her, taking her into his arms.

"I love you Wufei."

"I love you too."

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
__Gently nestling us to the fold  
__Like silken thread it holds us fast  
__Bonds like this are meant to last._

Quatre's head pounded. It could've been the alcohol, it could've been Duo's music, or it could've been the other alcohol he'd had just a few hours after Trowa's session with Heero. Whatever it was, Quatre mused, he seemed to be rapidly on his way to becoming an alcoholic. He shook his head. That was not good. Catherine would frown on that, indeed.

Catherine… where was she now? With that _man_… Quatre glared at the wall in fury. In the bar of the hotel where Heero and Relena were due to be married in less than an hour, that familiar plague Quatre categorized simply as _women_, seeped back into his mind to continually nag and pester him.

With the news of Sally and Wufei's own wedding being recently announced, about… two minutes ago? Well, after they had found their way down from his hotel room at any rate… Needless to say, Quatre wasn't feeling well. It didn't help that less than an hour ago, after his third bottle of some kind of alcoholic beverage Quatre wasn't sober enough at the time to read, he had been playing dress up with Relena – who had also almost lost her mind completely.

Quatre could come to only one logical conclusion: weddings are a tool of the devil and should be avoided at all costs. Granted, it sounded slightly childish at the moment, but he was a gundam pilot. Give him a few hours to recover from his hangover, and he would have something much more convincing lined up. Wait, hours? Warning bells went off in his ears.

Oh shit. The wedding was less than an hour away, and he could barely form a coherent thought without falling over in pain. Oh god, if he thought Catherine leaving him was bad, he could only imagine what _Heero_ would do to him for showing up the way he was at their wedding? OH GOD. He didn't have to worry about what Heero would do him, Quatre realized. Heero wasn't likely to live past the dinner afterwards, seeing as Relena was planning to announce the wonderful news to everyone… including Heero.

OH HOLY GOD! IMAGINE THE LOOK ON HEERO'S FACE!

And with that, Quatre burst out into laughter, ignoring the people staring at him as if he were insane as he cackled maniacally. Of course, he was moping afterwards because the bartender had decided he'd had enough.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Sally paced around the room, gathering up her hair in a bun, letting strands fall down here and there. She sat down at the vanity and carefully applied fresh make up.

"So, you and Wufei have _finally_ decided to tie the knot?" Duo asked as he tapped lightly on the door, despite the fact that it was open.

"What does it look like to you?" Sally asked, holding up her left hand and showing him the small, tasteful ring. Duo whistled.

"I'd say it's about damn time."

"Hmm… I was wondering about the ring though… do Preventers get paid enough to buy something like this?" Sally wondered aloud. Duo laughed, and Sally glared back at him. "You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"Well, we called in a favor with 'Lena. I figured that since he finally got the balls to ask, we ought to celebrate. You should've seen him though… he was so pale, trying to figure out which ring was the right one, he nearly passed out."

Sally laughed.

"You're happy, though. Aren't you?" Duo asked seriously. Sally smiled and nodded.

"Happier than I imagined I would be. This time, I'm not dreaming it. It's actually happening." Sally replied. Duo smiled.

"Good."

"You're acting abnormally cheerful though. You have been laying off the coffee, haven't you?" Sally asked. Duo looked offended.

"Of course I have!" he screeched. "I'll have you know that the only thing I've ingested lately is water, orange juice, and pixie sticks!" he shouted.

…pixie sticks? Oh dear…

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Dearly beloved, we are gath-"

"If you hurt my sister," Zechs whispered so only Heero could hear. The very same Heero who was already greatly affected by this marriage, and didn't exactly _need_ to turn any whiter… "I will make you wish you were never born."

"I swear on my life, I would never hurt Relena." Heero whispered back. Zechs glared at him.

"Of course you swear on your life!" Zechs muttered. "Because if you did hurt her, that's what you'd be losing!" he nearly snapped. Luckily, he maintained control. _That's the key_, he thought, _maintain control. Breathe. Just breathe._

Heero growled.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who worked for her mortal enemy at the beginning of all of this." Heero snapped. Zechs' eyes narrowed.

"And _I'm_ not one who disappeared without a trace after the war ended, leaving her miserable." Zechs replied.

"Well, I'm not the one who always wore that stupid mask." Heero muttered, venturing so far as to stick out his tongue. Zechs' glare turned demonic. No, he did _not_ go there. Around this time, people started to notice a possible argument.

"Well, _I'M_ not the one can't put on a tuxedo correctly." Zechs snapped, his voice and anger rising as he referred to the bow tie Heero sported, which was crookedly tied. Heero glared.

"Well, at least _I_ have a fashion sense!" Heero snapped in return. Zechs burst out into laughter.

"FASHION SENSE! ALL YOU EVER WEAR IS THAT GODAWFUL SPANDEX!" Zechs screamed. Relena's jaw dropped, not to mention everyone in the crowd. Heero's eyes widened in surprise and fury. Cackles not unlike Duo's could be heard.

"You bastard." Heero mumbled, anger apparent in his voice.

"Man-whore." Zechs snapped. About this point, the priest's jaw dropped – and that was the last straw. Heero let loose the worst possible insult.

"PSYCHO!"

It took Duo, who had been watching with amusement, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre to pull Heero off of Zechs, and almost everyone else within reach to keep Zechs from attacking Heero a second time. So it was rather shocking, though it really shouldn't have been, when everyone looked dumbstruck at the sight of a sobbing Relena, glaring at her fiancé and her older brother. In less than five minutes, her wedding had taken a turn for the worse by two of the people who were supposed to _helping_ to make this one of the happiest days of her lives and _should've_ been civil.

Instead, they had verbally and physically attacked each other, while managing to give the priest a black eye in the process. Of course, there were also injuries sustained by those who had tried to pull the pair apart.

Duo was rubbing a sore jaw, a dark purple bruise gracing him where a very hard fist had landed. He wasn't entirely sure if it was Heero or Zechs who had punched him, but he was quite content to blame them both.

Wufei was now sporting a broken nose, much to Sally's chagrin. She pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and pressed it underneath his nose to stop the blood from getting onto his nice tuxedo.

Quatre, well…. He'd gotten the worst of it, actually. A couple broken fingers… sprained wrist…. He glared at Trowa who'd managed to come out with only paper cut and an allergic reaction from being so close to Relena's flowers.

They all, however, glared at Heero and Zechs. How is it possible that the two people who'd started the fight managed to come out unharmed? It made no sense! The entire room was silent and they watched everyone, both taking in the situation and wondering just what in the hell would happen next. It was Heero who spoke first.

"Don't _EVER_ insult the spandex." he growled. Zechs scoffed and was about to start up another argument when he and Heero were hit on the blunt object many identified as the heel of a shoe by a stunned and very pissed off Relena Peacecraft – it seemed at this particular moment that she wasn't too big on that pacifism thing.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Heero growled at Relena. Zechs had much the same reaction.

"_That_ was for ruining my wedding!" Relena sobbed. Zechs' fury grew.

"Yuy, what did I tell you about hurting my sister?"

**THWACK!**

"YOU WERE INVOLVED IN IT TOO!" Lucrezia said, shaking her hand and trying to ignore the pain. Zechs sure did have a hard head. Zechs reached up and rubbed the spot where Lucrezia had hit him. Damn, that woman had a killer right hook.

Nobody could move as Relena ran from the room, tears streaming down her face and silent sobs choking her every few steps. A new kind of silence fell over the room, and stunned faces went from stunned to completely blank. The wedding they had come to celebrate had been destroyed… it all seemed slightly ironic… in a cruel sort of way.

Wufei and Sally's eyes met for a moment, thoughts being passed between the two without speaking so much as a word.

The wedding was postponed, and Heero and Zechs trudged to their rooms in opposite ends of the grand hotel.

End trans

**A/N**: (sings) I am evil, oh so evil… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

For those of you who know the poem, yes, I haven't used the stanza yet. That goes in the next chapter, which will be one of the last few, I think… uhhh… I believe that's everything…..


	11. Threads to My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the poem _Special World_ by _Sheelagh Lennon_. I wish I did, because then I could control the minds of the youth of the world and become sole dictator of earth… LOL

Missing Her  
By keywi kitty

Chapter 11  
Threads to My Heart

"Relena!" Heero shouted, chasing after her. "RELENA!"

He didn't get there fast enough, and the woman he loved slammed the door to her room in his face, her silent sobs finally becoming audible. He reached for the doorknob and found she had locked it. He sighed, mentally beating himself senseless, and leaned against the door.

"Relena?" he called through, hoping she'd answer. She didn't. She only continued to cry.

Zechs showed up a few moments later, to see Heero waiting at her door and hear her sobs. He stood, stunned and not knowing what to do. Lucrezia had been right, he had had a part in this disaster, and now it began to tear at him. Heero looked over at Zechs.

"She's locked the door."

Zechs nodded.

"Relena?" Zechs called softly through the door. There was no answer. The two looked guiltily at each other. It was one of the most important days in their lives, and somehow it had started alright, only to go further and further downhill as the moments wore on. Downhill to this.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well, that could've gone better." Sally muttered to herself as she collapsed on a chair in Wufei's room. Her long skirt fell over the side and billowed just above the floor.

"Indeed." Wufei agreed, holding the handkerchief Sally had given him to his nose, the bleeding finally coming to a stop. "Perhaps next time Zechs will remember this."

Sally groaned. Zechs?

"Well you know that Heero didn't help the situation." Sally told him. Wufei looked over at her.

"He was provoked, by _Zechs_." Wufei argued. Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was probably why she was gaping at him for a moment or two, before finding her voice once more.

"And Zechs was provoked, by _him_." Sally replied. "What are we doing? This isn't about whose fault it is. They were both complete asses. This is about Relena's wedding and salvaging it so she doesn't have a complete breakdown." Wufei huffed at her reply. Sally took off one of her shoes and chucked it at him, hitting him even as he tried to dodge.

"Alright, alright." Wufei muttered. "She's been waiting for this day ever since she met Heero, it's not as if she can't wait a few more days." he pouted. Sally glared at him.

"She can't! With a mess like this?"

"It's not like it's the end of the world." Wufei said. Sally just stared up at him and sighed, worry and a stiff determination clearly present in her eyes. _That's just it though,_ she thought, _for her, it is._

"We have to help her." Sally told him. Wufei took the handkerchief away from his nose, examining it for a moment before he stuck a finger beneath it; just to be sure it had stopped bleeding. Content with the fact that his bloody nose was ended, but still feeling pain, he handed the handkerchief back to Sally. She held it in her hand, her face distorted as she stared down at it. "Uh, Wufei… I don't want this." Sally said, pushing it back into his hand.

"Well, I don't need it anymore." Wufei told her.

"Then put it in the laundry bag." she replied. Wufei's eyebrows shot up. Laundry bag? "What are we going to do about the wedding?" she asked.

"Well," Wufei began, searching for the bag. He checked in the closet, bathroom, under the bed, in the table drawers, in the dresser, and under all the furniture. "We have to get Zechs and Heero to stop fighting for at least half an hour for the ceremony."

"And we'll have to find a way to get Relena to leave her room." Sally added. Wufei glanced up at her.

"You think she'll really lock herself up in her room?" he asked. Sally stared at him.

"After this? Who wouldn't?" she replied after a moment. Wufei shook his head. He'd never understand women. Unbeknownst to him, Sally was thinking much the same.

"When we get married, we're going to have a _small_ wedding." Wufei mumbled. That sparked Sally's interest, and she tilted her head to the side in thought. A small wedding…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tell me about it."

"Well, it's like this: I've been in love with this guy forever. I can't remember a single time from before I knew him. I love him with all my heart, but…"

"But?"

"He drives me completely insane, Trowa. I'm trying so hard not to walk up to him and beat him to a pulp." Relena confessed. Trowa watched her carefully. Hey, she may be a pacifist, but that doesn't mean she can't pack quite a punch.

"Hmmm… Interesting." Trowa said, sighing as he leaned back in the leather recliner in Relena's bedroom.

"And it's not just him, it's Zechs too." Relena groaned. "They should've known doing that would hurt me, and _not_ done it." Trowa nodded.

"That was pretty stupid of them." he agreed.

"What do I do now?" Relena asked, sitting up and looking at Trowa for an answer. Her long blond hair fell down at her sides and in front of her face, obscuring Trowa's view. Her eyes grew teary as she waited for him to say something, but he didn't. What could he say?

"I don't know." he finally answered. A single tear streamed down Relena's cheek. "Do you still want to marry him?"

"I-" Relena tried to answer. She really did, but it stung. She felt as though her heart had been torn from her chest, on the one day she shouldn't have had to worry. She felt a sudden need to take Quatre's approach, and wondered where the nearest pub was… "I don't know."

She fell back on the bed again, grabbing the pillow and holding it on her face as she screamed into it., twice. After she had finished with it, she put back where it belonged beside her and her eyes slowly wandered down the engagement ring on her finger.

She had been so ecstatic when Heero had finally asked her to marry him. She had nearly fainted, and had to grab onto Heero's arm to keep her balance. That was the moment she knew they were meant to be together. That was the moment she knew they were soul mates.

But after she ran away, everything would be different. The press would be all over it, the many VIPs who'd attended would be gossiping their little hearts out, and it was something Relena would never live down. Not to mention, there'd be plenty of people who'd either be pitying her or putting a hit out on Heero – not that anyone could touch him - in her own staff, at the very least.

Oh, she'd probably have plenty of people at the Preventers offering to fire Heero or Zechs… or both… It was a thought she considered momentarily. Should she seek revenge?

It was funny how in a single moment everything she knew had changed. Now she was left pondering the question of whether to destroy the lives of ones she loved? It took a few seconds to sink in, and then Relena burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trowa asked. Relena glanced over at him, munching on a bag of chips with a notepad in his lap and pen poking out from his hair. His glasses were hanging low on his nose, and Relena was sure that he wouldn't be able to use them for anything if he wanted to, as they were scuffed and had marks here and there. He, himself, was a reason to laugh. Of course, she didn't mention that part.

"I was just imagining getting Zechs and Heero kicked out of the Preventers." Relena said. Trowa's eyes widened.

"They wouldn't know what to do with themselves." he commented. Relena sighed, a smile still gracing her lips.

"Yes, I know. It would be funny to see Heero's face, though." Relena replied, laughing as she imagined it.

"If you were anyone else, he'd probably shoot you for it." Trowa mused, smirking. Relena laughed, and it wasn't unpleasant, Trowa noticed. She seemed genuinely happy, for the moment.

"Can you imagine what he would if it were Duo?" she chuckled.

"He'd be sent to the ICU and never recover." Trowa replied after a few low chuckles.

"Trowa?" Relena sat up again. "Why did you decide to become a psychologist?"

"Why?" Trowa asked in surprise, his mind going blank when Relena nodded. "Well… I suppose…" Trowa searched for an answer, only to be met with the realization that he just couldn't find one. Funny, that. "I don't know." Relena sighed.

"Well, you're really good at it." she complimented. Trowa grinned.

"Wufei didn't think so. Actually, neither did Quatre." Trowa said as his face distorting as he thought. Yeah… wasn't Quatre getting drunk and whining about something while he was counseling Heero?

"Well, Quatre's been a bit off too, hasn't he?" Relena asked. Trowa nodded. "And Wufei's been beating his head against the wall about the whole thing with Sally." she continued.

"I suppose we've all been a little crazy lately, haven't we?" Trowa more like declared than asked. Relena nodded her head in agreement.

"So you had a session with Wufei?" she asked.

"And Heero too." Trowa replied. Now _that_ was like a lightning bolt straight to Relena's brain. A session with Heero… She cleared her throat.

"Now… in this session with Heero… well… what happened?" she asked. Trowa glared at her.

"Now, you know I can't release that information to anyone. It's priviledged." Trowa told her. Relena frowned.

"But suppose you had strict orders." Relena said. Trowa's interest peaked.

"Strict orders, from who?" he asked, smirking once more. Whether or not she was a pacifist who wanted to beat her fiancé to a pulp, Trowa had to admit that Relena Peacecraft certainly had spunk.

"Say…" Relena trailed off for a moment. "The vice minister." she said, grinning.

"Well, I still can't release that information." Trowa taunted. Relena's face fell. "Not without the proper paperwork." Relena walked up and grabbed one of her spiked high heels before turning to Trowa and preparing to throw it. "You wouldn't dare." he declared.

"Wouldn't I?" Relena asked. Trowa paled as she reached back to build up force, and just before the shoe left her hand, he gave in.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Trowa screamed, going to duck behind the chair.

"Good. Now, tell me all his dark and painful secrets." Relena demanded, going to grab some chips and curling up on the bed with her pillow in her lap.

"Well, it went like this…"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You can't go in." Heero grumbled pathetically as he slid down the wall to the floor in a ball.

"What are you talking about?" Wufei asked. "Why not?" Heero glared up at him in his usual fashion.

"Because she's locked herself in her room and won't come out." he said, only it came out more as a groan or a sob. "The only one she'll let in is Trowa." Wufei's jaw nearly fell off.

"Trowa?" he asked in shock. Heero nodded. "Is he pulling that stupid psychologist act, again?" Heero nodded again. "Damn. I don't know whether I pity him, or pity you for having to deal with the after effects."

"I asked her if I could talk to her when she opened the door to let Trowa in, and she just snapped." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "She threw a book at me."

Wufei shook his head. He hand to hand it to her, she was really mad – with good reason. Still, throwing a book at him? If it were Sally and Wufei, she probably would've thrown a whole chair at him. But that was something Wufei didn't want to think about. He and Sally had just made plans to get married, and losing her or causing mischief was the last thing needed and wanted to do.

He sat down beside Heero.

"Are you okay?" Wufei asked. Heero looked over at him. He looked vaguely similar to the other night, when Duo had been coming down from his caffeine high, and Quatre had been dead drunk. Well, without the twitching anyway. Hey, that was an improvement, wasn't it?

"I've just potentially lost the woman I'm meant to be with, so not really." Heero answered. Wufei nodded. He knew how that felt. "I shouldn't have let Zechs get to me."

"Well, he shouldn't have let you get to him either." Wufei said.

"I know, but I goaded him on." Heero said. He rubbed his temples, trying to massage away the tension. "God, Wufei… she looked so beautiful." Wufei smiled.

"She did, didn't she?" he agreed. The two sat in silence, the proximity of the other comforting.

"Did I mess everything up?" Heero asked. Wufei watched him and shook his head.

"She'll be okay, she just needs some time to cool down." Wufei replied. "It's ironic, really." he commented. Heero looked over at him. "My whole life changed the day you proposed to Relena. Hell, it changed long before that… but… when you announced that the two of you were getting married, it made me think of everything. You and Duo are the reasons I'm here today, with Sally."

"Duo and I?" Heero asked. "Does this have something to do with you sneaking into Duo's room?" Wufei sweat dropped. Geez, just how paranoid _was_ Duo?

"Yes." he grudgingly admitted. Heero stared at Wufei in thought.

"Why did you even break into his room in the first place?" Heero asked. Wufei sighed. This was getting old.

"Can we just _move on_ with the conversation, please?" he asked. Heero used his glare, but Wufei was not about to fall prey to Heero's oldest trick.

"Fine." Heero sighed.

"The point, without you guys, I'd be a bigger mess than any of us were before the war. Now… our situations are reversed. I'm on my way to marital bliss, and you're sitting outside your bride's door, caught in between sobbing and jumping off a cliff." Wufei told him. "And now Sally's in the middle of meddling and setting up another wedding for you two, for when Relena finally ventures out of her room; and Quatre's setting up reservations at an exclusive hotel in the middle of nowhere so you can be together and bond on your honeymoon."

It took a few moments for everything to sink in, and Heero needed a few extra in fact, seeing as he was still stuck back at why Wufei was breaking into Duo's room. Of course, after he caught up with Wufei, his shock didn't actually cease. More like, it increased greatly and now reached off the charts. Did Wufei just say what Heero thought he said?

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked. "She's locked herself in a room, with _Trowa_, and won't come out save for throwing a book at me!" Heero yelled. "How is this going to be okay?"

"I have no idea." Wufei answered. Heero groaned. "But it will." Heero looked at Wufei with an emotion he rarely showed anyone but his closest friends – gratefulness.

"So… an exclusive hotel in the middle of nowhere, huh?" Heero asked. Wufei laughed and nodded.

"Well, yeah! I mean, you don't want Duo walking in on you on one morning during your honeymoon and asking where you left condoms, do you?" Wufei replied. It was a stupid question, really, because no one would ever want something like that to happen. Nevertheless, Heero nodded.

"Sally's really great." Heero said. Wufei grinned.

"You have no idea." he replied. "I got really lucky when she picked me."

"So… about this wedding she's setting up… what is she doing, exactly?" Heero asked. Wufei looked at his friend and grinned.

"Well, for starters, no VIPs." Wufei said, continuing when Heero nodded in approval – not that he wouldn't. "It's going to be small. Only the priest, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Lucrezia, and Sally – and me, of course. And to keep you and Zechs from killing each other during the mess, Zechs is walking Relena down the isle and then taking a seat in the left corner." Wufei said, continuing when Heero grinned maniacally in approval. "At which point, you will walk from the far right corner of the room, over to her, and should you so much as _look_ in Zechs' general direction, we will knock you unconscious." Wufei told him, not at all intimidated when Heero balled up his fist to slug him. "Should we have to knock you unconscious before the priest gets to the good part, it will be considered an automatic yes, and you will be married." he finished.

Heero glared at Wufei. It had started out well, Wufei mused. That was a good sign, right?

"Knocked unconscious?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded.

"Just in case." Wufei added. Heero's glare turned from his usual death glare to one of non-murderous rage, which spoke of hours upon hours of torture and pain. Woah, Wufei had only ever seen Sally wield that face… Heero's was amazingly less frightening! Heero sighed after a moment.

"A small wedding?" he confirmed. Wufei replied with a firm yes. "No unnecessary guests?" Again, another yes. "And for the dinner?" Heero asked.

"Invitation only to a neat room upstairs with a table set for nine, candlelight, and Quatre has agreed to play a small number on his violin, should we get tired of the Ed Van Fleet music playing on the CD player in the background." Wufei replied. Heero nodded, assimilating the information.

"And the invitations?" he asked. It was Wufei's turn to glare.

"The table's set for nine, jackass. Who else is going to get an invitation except the wedding guests? And the only wedding guests will be us." Wufei glowered. Heero smiled. Aside from the part where he gets knocked unconscious, it sounded perfect. "I take it you approve?"

"Yes. Very much so." Heero replied.

"Good, because you really didn't have much choice whether you approved or not." Wufei said. He grinned when Heero pulled his gun out of his tuxedo and pointed it at him. Ah, he finally realized by Duo loved to annoy he and Heero so much. Death threats can really be quite entertaining, given the right situation. Of course, it was rarely the right situation for most, but this… this was comical no matter what.

It was strange. Wufei finally felt appreciation for the braided baka for the first time since this whole thing started. Now, if only he get away from those pixie sticks.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quatre made reservations for the finest suite at the finest hotel in the middle of nowhere that he could find. And indeed, it was the finest. That was the truly sad part. Oh well, they would have to deal with it. It was just a good thing that Quatre would be thousands of miles away when they reach it. At the very least, they would have time to bond… He would have to remind them to bring the bug spray, however. Otherwise, there could be a few small issues. Oh, and he had remembered to alert the hotel that there would need to be a doctor close by – although, Wufei and Sally hadn't mentioned or well, _known_, that a doctor might be needed.

He made his way through the hall towards where Sally was, a.k.a. Wufei's room. Wufei… he hoped Sally and Wufei wouldn't go to find another exclusive hotel for their honeymoon. He wasn't sure he could take two people out for his life.

He knocked on the door to Wufei's room, and when he heard a muffled noise that sounded close to a 'come in', he found the door was unlocked and opened easily, and silently, so he could walk inside. That was when he heard the shower running.

"SALLY!" he called. When there was no reply, he went over and knocked on the door, not at all surprised when he heard the water turn off a few seconds later. What did surprise him, however, was when the door opened to reveal something he perhaps had not wanted to see, and would not exactly _improve_ his reputation at that particular time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But it was not only Quatre who screamed.

A/N: The fic's almost over… How sad… I broke three thousand words on this one, and I even managed to make nine pages! O.O W00T! GRR! I was going to post this earlier, but everytime I came on the servers were overloaded or something and I couldn't log on to my account... REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	12. You are my One & Only

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Gundam Wing, any of the characters, or the poem _Special World_ by _Sheelagh Lennon_. I wish I did, because then I could control the minds of the youth of the world and become sole dictator of earth… LOL

Missing Her

Chapter 12

You Are My One & Only

Bright curls fell in waves down her back. Vibrant, yet subtle, eye shadow traced her bright blue eyes. Her full lips shone in the light, the glossy pink doing as advertised and making her lips "_utterly kissable_". Relena Peacecraft, with a smile that could make even the coldest man go weak in the knees, walked down the isle, her arm entwined with Zechs'.

_each time i stumble  
__and each time i fall  
__if you'll be there to lean on  
__i'll give you my all_

She closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her, all coherent thought slipping away. Here and now, it was finally happening. They were getting married, for better or worse, and Relena couldn't have been happier.

_i am my own person  
__but with you, i am more  
__i'm a lady, a lover,  
__a woman to die for_

Ten years ago, she married the perfect man. And she couldn't be happier, still. She smiled and laughed as her children ran, her little daughter tackling her husband as he wrestled with trying to keep their two older sons in tow… and failing, miserably.

Heero often told her she looked the same as she had ten years ago, but each time he said so, she disagreed. She had grown wrinkles from laughter, and her smile never seemed to fade, as it once had.

llllthe events that led to blisslll

"Tonight's the night." Lucrezia told Sally. She came out of the bathroom wearing her skimpy lingerie and a sexy smile. "Tonight, I bring Zechs to his knees with mind numbing sex and make he realize his total, complete love for me." Sally laughed.

"You're sure he's the one?" Sally asked. Lucrezia nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Lucrezia told her. Sally stared at her best friend in wonder. She had a mischievous look on her face, and her eyes spoke that she was true to her word. _Zechs doesn't stand a chance_, Sally thought with satisfaction.

"So, do you approve?" Lucrezia asked, swirling and modeling for Sally in her skimpy lingerie. It was very skimpy, and showed off more than Sally realized her friend had. In fact, at that thought, Sally almost felt sick.

"Zechs is going to die." Sally replied. "You look amazing." Lucrezia's grin grew.

"Thanks. Now, do you think I should, or shouldn't bring the edible panties?" Lucrezia asked, her face serious. Sally considered it for a moment, or acted like she was considering it, before answering.

"What the hell." Sally shrugged. "Go ahead and bring 'em."

"How're the wedding plans going?" Lucrezia asked as she out a black skirt and a white dress shirt. She came over and sat down on the couch next to Sally while she slipped on her high heeled sandals.

"Quatre's getting the reservations now, the priest says he can come when we need him."

"Now we just need to get Heero off his ass and apologize!" Lucrezia said.

lllRelena's wake up cal llll

"So… you're saying…" Relena stuttered, trying to take in all the information she had just been given by Trowa. He nodded his head.

"He was raised to be the perfect soldier."

"Wow… talk about dull." Relena mused as she leaned back in her chair. She silently ate a few pieces of popcorn as thought over everything.

Her fiancé is an assassin-turned-preventer… who doesn't like cats… What kind of person doesn't like cats?

"It's gotten quiet." Trowa commented, looking towards the door where Heero had been pounding and screaming earlier to be let in. Relena growled.

"It has, hasn't it?" she sighed. "I wonder why…"

She got up and walked over to the door, putting her ear against it to listen. All she could hear were muffled voices, talking about something. Talking about her, she guessed. It sounded like Wufei… what were they up to?

She creaked open the door slightly, careful not to let it squeak or make a sound. Relena left it open a crack, so she could hear.

"Do you think she's ever going to come out?"

"Relax, Yuy. I told her, let her calm down."

"Yeah, but it's been hours. How much cooling could she _need_?"

"More than you're allowing her to have."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. I'm going in there, and I'm going to tell her exactly how much I love her, and we'll… elope… or something!"

"Heero…"

Relena tried to back away quickly as the door was pushed open, a little more than slightly violently, to reveal a determined Heero Yuy staring at her.

"Heero…" Relena murmured, staring. Heero nodded towards Trowa, who nodded in return and continued to eat some popcorn.

"Relena, I…"

"Yes?"

_through heartbreak, or pain  
__forgiveness and fear,  
__you know i'll be with you,  
__i know you'll be here_

It was truly an awkward moment… And, being awkward, they stood for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes before engaging in a passionate kiss. It was so passionate, Trowa's eyes started to tear up. Wufei's eyes, however, seemed to glaze over. It would appear that while he was happy for his, he very much so wanted to be somewhere… else.

"I'm so sorry." Heero whispered, holding her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too."

"Look." he began, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes. "Wufei and Sally have this plan. A small wedding. No one important there."

There was some coughing from Trowa at this point, and possibly a growl from Wufei.

"No one except our close friends, and family." Heero continued. "And then we're going away together to some place where we won't be bothered. And…" Heero sighed for a moment. "Relena, will you marry me? …again…"

"Yes." she answered without hesitation.

lll but that's only _half_ the story lll

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Quatre screamed in horror and quickly ran from the room, covering his eyes and hoping to whatever Gods existed, who obviously enjoyed in his torture, that he didn't bump into anything. Of course, he was too stunned for speech. Or to think really. His instincts were taking over, and right at that moment… well, they were telling him to get far away. Very, very, _very_ far away.

….to a bar…. with alcohol…. a _lot_ of alcohol….

And there, back in the room, stood Duo without any clothes on as he stared in horror in the direction the blond had come from. He had also left in quite a hurry, screaming in terror, that way as well.

ll Lucrezia & Zechs lll

"Well, they're finally getting married." Lucrezia commented. Zechs glared at her. "What did I do?"

"Bastard." he muttered. "First, he threatens to kill her. Then he goes and falls in love with her. _Then_ he proposes to her, _and_ breaks her heart at the wedding," he flinched as Lucrezia hit him on the head with a book at this point in his speech, "and then he goes and proposes to her again." he finished.

"Well, he might not have had to propose twice if you hadn't provoked him." Lucrezia reminded him.

"Women suck." he proclaimed childishly. "I shall look, think, or touch another one in any way other than as a friend so long as I live."

Lucrezia grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Zechs nodded. "Are you _really_ sure?" Zechs nodded once more, looking at her curiously. "Are you _really_ sure that I can't change your mind?"

Zechs and Lucrezia fell back on the bed in a passionate kiss, hands traveling, and minds a bit more than lost.

And she even got to use those edible panties.

lll as time ticks away… to the very next day lll

All stood before a slightly livid priest, who had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he could use a good cup of coffee. He began to read from that book, which no one ever really cared about, and Heero and Relena were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed to be the longest moment ever recorded.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked. Heero looked over at Duo, who pulled out an elegant looking box. Heero opened it, and pulled out the wedding band Relena had chosen. "With this you will be forever bound. The hands, signifying you and your lover, the heart, signifying your love and companionship, the crown, signifying that it is the most important part of your life… and finally, the ring itself. A never-ending circle, to signify eternity, together."

Heero placed the ring on Relena's finger, Relena placing it's companion on his in return.

"With these vows you have spoken, and the promise of your life to come, together, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sally and Wufei shared a look, one of promise. On her left hand, glinting brightly, was a simple ring which spoke another wedding soon to come.

a/n: I know… it's a crappy little chapter. Truthfully, I'm good leading up to the events, and then I just can't get the end on paper. Anyway, I did end it here… and I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. I don't get a summer break, and I just started six classes… LOL sad, I know.  
Well, this is set up for sequels. A lot of them, in fact. So, I know I'm going to have enough time while I finish the others… **REMEMBER TO POST YOUR REVIEWS**! I also wanna thank all my faithful readershere and at mediaminerand I love you guys!  
Oh, and **if you want a sequel or something… let me know**. Otherwise, I'm not sure if I'll remember to write it.


End file.
